


Butterfly

by bun_bacon



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Eventual Smut, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:28:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 21
Words: 23,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23859100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bun_bacon/pseuds/bun_bacon
Summary: Butterfly(n)-a nectar-feeding insect with two pairs of large, brightly colored wingsChanyeol's butterfly came in the form of a puppy looking boy named of Byun Baekhyun. To Chanyeol Baekhyun was someone who always felt out of reach the more he tried to enter his heart, the only reason being their first meeting did not go very smoothly, which ended up with Baekhyun resenting the latter. But Baekhyun didn't expect to fall for Chanyeol instead of his "perfect" twin Chanhyun.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

"Baekie are you sure you're going out alone I don't want you getting hurt"

"I'm sure hyung I'll buy us snacks and we could hang out later."

Baekbeom decided to just let Baekhyun go alone knowing Baekhyun will just use aegyo to get what he wants and no one can't resist Baekhyun's aegyo

"Alright but I want you home before 7"

"Okay don't worry hyung if anyone tries to hurt me, I'll hurt them with my hapkido skills" Baekhyun made a silly pose as he said this making Baekbeom chuckle.

As Baekhyun walked around town he noticed a small music shop. He had a strong urge to go in even though he gave up music long ago. With a heavy heart he chose to follow his instincts and go inside. He walked in hearing the little bell on top of the door ringing, indicating a customer had arrived. The cashier welcomed him and offered some help but Baekhyun politely declined.

As he wandered around he observed all the instruments carefully, a feeling of nostalgia slowly coming to him. He walked up to the grand piano, his fingers lightly touching the keys. Memories of when he was younger struggling to play Beethoven's Moonlight Sonata replayed in his head, it wasn't one of his favorites but it was his mother's preferred piece. He sat down on the bench and began playing the beginning. Before he could even begin to play the second movement he stopped playing wanting to get out of the music shop as soon as possible, he turned around but failed to notice the tall guy behind him. The smaller bumped into him and made the guy drop his guitar.

"It didn't break right" Baekhyun panicked

The guy glared at Baekhyun as he picked up the guitar carefully inspecting it. He was able to let out that sigh of relief once he saw there was no damage done.

Baekhyun looked up to see the guy already staring at him. They made eye contact for some time allowing Baekhyun to observe every detail on the taller's face. This guy was really tall, he had a lot of piercings and large ears that made him resemble Yoda but it made him look cute in a strange way. He noticed the guy's gaze soften for a bit before going back to a poker face.

"I'm sorry for bumping into you" Baekhyun said as he looked down blushing realizing he never apologized and was checking him out instead. The guy just smirked at him and walked away to pay for the guitar.

"Rude this is why I don't talk to peasants" Baekhyun mumbled as he walked out of the music shop. He felt as if someone was following him but ignored the feeling knowing that if they tried anything then they would end up with a broken wrist.

He walked into a bakery craving strawberry cake. He glanced at the display case and his eyes lit up when he saw that they had two slices left but the spark left as soon as he heard the little bell ring and saw the guy from earlier walk in.

"Can I get two slices of strawberry cake please"

So he does have manners Baekhyun thought but was snapped out of his thoughts when he saw the last slice of the strawberry cake being taken out of the display case.

"My cake! Sir do you have more strawberry cake?"

"I'm sorry that was the last slice" The cashier said as he rang up the guys order. Baekhyun stomped out of there thinking about many ways to commit murder without getting caught. From the corner of his eye he spotted the guy trailing behind him.

"Is this your idea of revenge for me bumping into you" Baekhyun pouted

"What are you talking about" The guy grumbled

"Taking the last strawberry cake are you following me to rub it in my face huh."

"Listen midget I'm sorry I took your precious strawberry cake which I paid for so technically it makes it mine" The guy mocked Baekhyun "And I'm not following you" The guy said as he walked over to his motorcycle getting on it and waving the bag with the strawberry cake in front of Baekhyun before he sped off leaving Baekhyun pouting.

Baekhyun made his way to a convenience store buying snacks for him and Baekbeom. He was about to pay for it when he noticed it began raining outside. He took out his phone calling Baekbeom to pick him up.

"Baekie what's wrong"

"Hyung can you pick me up I'm at the convenience store?"

"Yea but Baek you sound very grumpy what happened, did anyone try to hurt you!?"

"Hyung I'm fine, it's just that his asshole stole my strawberry cake I saw it first but he just had to order it before I did" Baekhyun whined over the phone.

"Baekie you know you could have just asked me to make some"

"Really hyung. I love you!" Baekhyun yelled causing people to look at him weirdly

"Um I have to go bye" Baekhyun hung up

Baekhyun payed for the snacks and waited for Baekbeom inside. He was hoping the rude guy from earlier was drenched in rain thinking about that made him smile.


	2. Chapter 2

Baekhyun was looking for the principle's office as he walked into the school. He was hoping to change his music class because as along as he remembered he never even signed up for it so he was hoping to work something out with his counselor. He knew it was still possible since he had just transferred.

"You must be new here are you perhaps Byun Baekhyun?" a small boy that resembled a owl asked him.

"Um yea was it that obvious I'm new" Baekhyun said as he rubbed the nape of his neck.

"Oh no, I'm Kyungsoo and I'll be showing you and an exchange student around. Luckily we all have the same schedules."

"There's another new student?" Baekhyun asked excitedly.

"Yea he's Chinese and he's still learning Korean so my friend will be joining us soon"

"Hey Kyungsoo sorry I'm late. " A guy ran up to Kyungsoo with another guy following him "Oh hi I'm Yixing but you could call me Lay you must be Baekhyun" Lay smiled showing his cute dimple "Oh this is Luhan our exchange student" Lay said as he brought Luhan to stand in front of him.

"Um hi" Luhan said to Baekhyun looking down obviously still getting comfortable with not speaking in his native language.

"Aww you're so cute let's be best friends" Baekhyun said as he put his arm around his shoulder "Kyungsoo lead the way" Baekhyun announced dragging Luhan with him.

Something in him told him to not change his class he didn't know if it was because of Kyungsoo and his friends but he thought maybe he should give music a try again. 

* * *

"Finally a class I won't die in" Baekhyun said as he walked into the music room with his 3 new friends. As much as he had grown to hate music it was a class that he did not need to use his brain in and loose more brain cells.

Baekhyun was making his way to sit near his new friend but bumped into someone once again.

 _Why am I just bumping into people all the time I should really get my contacts fixed_ Baekhyun thought

He looked up and saw the rude guy from yesterday he looked a little different but maybe he just dresses differently at school.

"YOU! great we go to the same school and I was having a good day" Baekhyun grumbled

"I'm sorry what are you talking about"

"Don't act innocent you thief how can you forget you were the bastard that stole my strawberry cake!" Baekhyun yelled grabbing the attention of the whole class.

"Oh you must be talking about my _twin_ brother Chanyeol." Baekhyun slightly glared at the guy not buying his "act"

"I'm Chanhyun trust me I would never steal your strawberry cake, I absolutely hate strawberries" Chanhyun took out his phone and showed Baekhyun of the twins. "Look see"

Baekhyun's face softened when he saw Chanhyun was telling the truth. He then noticed his asshole had larger ears and was probably an inch taller and felt his anger slowly fade away. But he was still a little mad at Chanhyun and smacked his shoulder.

"Ow what was that for"

"For insulting strawberries" Baekhyun said as he stuck out his tongue at him

"God Baekhyun you're acting like a five year old" Kyungsoo said as he dragged Baekhyun to where their friends were sitting at.

Baekhyun then saw the other twin walk in to the classroom and wanted the ground to eat him up already. He just hit his head with his desk and groaned.

 _It isn't too late to change my class right. No Baek you have to stay strong you need to overcome this_ he thought.

As the class progressed Baekhyun noticed Chanyeol completely ignores Chanhyun's existence. 'They must have fought' he thought.

* * *

"Baekhyun on behalf of my brother I would like to treat you to strawberry cake" Chanhyun said as he was leaving the music room with Baekhyun.

"Hmm" Baekhyun put his finger on his chin and pretended to think "No thanks my brother made me some yesterday and his cooking is the best" he said leaving Chanhyun alone in the middle of the hallway.  
  


* * *

  
  


_That's the first time someone has rejected me_ Chanhyun thought as he saw Baekhyun walking away.

"Byun Baekhyun soon you will be crawling to me no one can resist Park Chanhyun."


	3. Chapter 3

As Baekhyun was walking to school all could think of was how different Chanhyun was from Chanyeol. They were the stereotypical twins, having the same face but being the opposite from each other. He was dreading going to school just thinking about running into those twins made him feel uneasy.

"Hey Baekie" Chanhyun greeted the smaller snapping him out of his previous thoughts

"Oh hi" Baekhyun was still uncomfortable around the twin since he is still embarrassed over mixing them up yesterday.

"I got a dozen flowers" Chanhyun said as he took out the bouquet. "For you" he said as he gave the flowers to Baekhyun.

"Wow they're beautiful" Baekhyun really liked the roses but noticed there was a flower missing.

"Chanhyun there is a rose missing"

"No they're all there"

"No look count there is only eleven"

"Silly the twelfth one is right in front of me and it's the prettiest out of all of them, how could you miss it"

Baekhyun then realized what Chanhyun meant and blushed

"Thanks for the flowers see you later" Baekhyun left Chanhyun alone not wanting him to see how red his face was.

Baekhyun was looking for his friends but couldn't find them so he went to the school roof hoping to get fresh air.

When he got up he heard a guitar strumming it sounded really peaceful. The song had sad melody but still sounded very calming. He walked over to see who was playing the guitar and found the person he was least expecting to see. Baekhyun stood amazed Chanyeol was concentrating and would constantly add or erase notes from the sheet. Baekhyun's phone started ringing ruining his mood he panicked and ran back into the building he hid in the bathrooms hoping Chanyeol didn't see him. He answered the call and it was only Kyungsoo wondering if he had ditched on his second day already.

He met up with his friends making Baekhyun relieved his heart rate has finally calmed down

'Why do I always have to run into those two wherever I go. Can't they let me breathe for a while' Baekhyun thought while walking to class.

The rest of the day went well but he was dreading going to his last class knowing Chanyeol will be there.

"Class you will be having a partner project in which you will have to compose your own song I want both of you to contribute and if I find out only one person did all the work then the whole group will fail" The class groaned when the teacher said this and some were saying it wasn't fair for the whole group to fail over that one person. The teacher ignored them and started to call out their partner's names. Baekhyun was hoping he would get one of his friends since he didn't trust anyone else.

"Chanyeol and Baekhyun"

'god what did I do to make you this mad at me ' Baekhyun thought, he was on the verge of breaking down at this point.

Baekhyun could tell Chanyeol is very talented in music but his insecurities began to take over his mind. He didn't want to work with him he seems very passionate in music and he will probably only waste their time pointing out Baekhyun's flaws.

"Chanyeol I'll need to have a word with you after class" The teacher said and continued her lesson

"You poor Baekhyunnie" Kyungsoo said

"What do you mean?"

"Well Chanyeol is very lazy the teachers gave up on making him learn. It's a rumor that he either bribes teachers or fucks them so he could keep his grades up" Kyungsoo whispered

"Kyungie that's not nice they're just rumors" lay whispered back.

Baekhyun was hoping this wasn't true after all he saw Chanyeol working hard to perfect the song he was composing in the morning. He is probably just misunderstood.  
  


* * *

Chanyeol's pov  
"Auntie why did you break our deal"

"I'm sorry Chanyeol but I can't keep giving you special treatment it's not fair. You're really smart I still don't understand why you're doing all this do you know what those kids are saying behind your back."

"Let them talk I know what they're saying isn't true so why should I care after all I'm the complete opposite of Chanhyun shouldn't I make it more believable" I said bitterly.

I always found it annoying that just because we're twins we would always have to compared to each other. I felt Aunt Minji hug me and immediately felt better.

"Chanyeol you know I still care about you but the whole point of this project is to prepare you guys to become better composers. Trust me I just want whats best for you"

"But of all people you just had to pair me up with that midget." I said breaking the hug

"I just thought you two look cute together besides you'll be surprised at how well he sings. Anyways you are now dismissed get back home rugrat" Aunt Minji just shoved me out of her classroom. Earning me weird glances from the students walking by. I just shrugged them off and kept on walking

I guess I have no choice but to work with him.

I know Baekhyun is very talented. From want I heard in the music store, someone must be really dumb to not realize the talent radiating from him. I couldn't help to just stand there amazed by how well he played, it makes me wonder how he sounds while singing. He has a really nice soft voice but it sounds annoying when he begins to whine.

I saw Baekhyun he was with Chanhyun and of course he was blushing like a high school girl.

Stop I shouldn't get attached to that kid why am I getting mad over the fact that he's talking to Chanhyun he can do as he pleases, I thought while shaking my head getting rid of my previous thoughts not realizing Chanhyun had finally left Baekhyun alone.

"Chanyeol" Baekhyun waved at me

shit did he notice I was staring. He started to walk over and I tried to maintain my poker face

"Um where do you want to work on the project?"

"Can we work on it in your house?"

"Okay would today work for you I have to do something tomorrow"

that fucker probably asked him out already wait I shouldn't care.

"Let's get going then. Um how do you get home?"

"I walk my house isn't that far" he said suddenly biting his lip

I just dragged him to where my motorcycle was parked and tossed him my helmet

"Get on" Baekhyun hesitated I just grabbed my helmet put it on him and got on

"Hurry while I'm still being nice" Baekhyun got on the motorcycle and was hesitant to hold on to my waist.

"Unless you want to fall to your death I suggest you hold on tight"

When he finally put his arms around me I felt electricity shoot up my spine I ignored the feeling and turned on the motor and drove ahead. Baekhyun was clinging on to me really tight and for some reason I felt my cheeks get hot, hopefully he doesn't notice this.

 _No I need to stop this, I need to catch myself before it's too late he's like everyone else. A small part of me knew this wasn't true but I didn't want to risk getting hurt again._ _Everyone is the same they pull you into their trap and humiliate you when you would least expect it. But I have changed since then I won't make the same mistakes again_


	4. Chapter 4

"You got a nice place"

"Thanks yours looked nicer though"

'Your's actually feels like a home' Chanyeol thought. They had to stop at Chanyeol's apartment before they came to Baekhyun's because Chanyeol was a genius and had left his guitar in the music room.

"Can we use the melody you were working on in the morning" Baekhyun slapped his mouth when he realized what he had said

"So you were the one at the roof in the morning"

"I'm sorry it sounded really nice I didn't mean to stay there"

"It's fine you didn't tell anyone though right"

"No but you are really talented why do you want to hide that from people"

Chanyeol felt himself feel warm inside at the compliment

"That... that doesn't matter let's just do homework before we work on the song"

Baekhyun nodded dropping the topic not wanting to force himself on Chanyeol, after all he was finally talking to him.

'Wait why do I care about him he has been mean to me since I met him...but he was very gentle when I rode on his motorcycle' Baekhyun shook his head his thoughts were making him even more confused.

Chanyeol had finished and was scrolling on Instagram while he waited for Baekhyun to finish.

"My head hurts" Baekhyun whined

"What do you need help with?"

Baekhyun showed Chanyeol the math problem he was working on. Chanyeol had showed him what he was doing wrong and he told him the easiest way to find the answer. Baekhyun was amazed at how smart Chanyeol actually was.

"Why are you staring at me like that tell anyone I helped you and you're dead"

"It's just.."

"I'm the stupid twin" Chanyeol chuckled bitterly

"NO! I never said that"

"You were thinking it"

"Chan"

"Just finish your homework so we could start the song" Chanyeol sighed walking towards the balcony out of Baekhyun's room to get some fresh air.

Baekhyun felt guilty for making Chanyeol feel like he is absolutely stupid. He finally finished his math homework Chanyeol had really helped him understand

"Um Chan can you check it for me"

Chanyeol sighed and scanned the paper quickly

"You're good"

"You probably didn't check good" Baekhyun pouted

"You're good now let's work on the project."

Chanyeol took out the sheet music he had been working on

"Did you compose this whole thing on your own"

"Yea why"

"I really liked how it sounds but can we switch it from guitar to piano I think it will sound nicer" Baekhyun walked out the room and popped his head back in "Um can you come"

Chanyeol followed Baekhyun to a room next to his when he went in it looked like it still needed to be unpacked There was a piano and in the corner of the room was many covered canvases

"Sorry it's messy. let me see the sheets"

Baekhyun was looking over the notes and figured what key he wanted to play in. Baekhyun was reluctant playing the piano again, but he still had to get the job done. It wouldn't be fair to Chanyeol if he didn't do anything for their project, not only that but his teacher had threatened them to not dump the work on one person and he wasn't the type of person to just fail an assignment over his laziness.

Without realizing it he began to play the song in a sad tune making it more gloomy than it already was.

"You painted these" Chanyeol had said amazed

"Yah you weren't supposed to see those" Baekhyun said as he ran over to the canvases covering them

"They looked really nice though" Chanyeol pouted. Baekhyun just giggled

"What"

"You looked cute like that" Baekhyun's eyes turned into small crescents suddenly turning red when he realized what he had said

'Dammit Baekhyun what are you doing to me' Chanyeol thought

"Since you seem to know what you want to do with the melody you do that and I'll write the lyrics"

"Knowing you you probably already have most of it planned. Channie we are supposed to create a song but we are using stuff you have already composed"

"Well you get to rearrange the melody however you would like. Besides you were the one who said you wanted to use it."

"Yah shut up I have lost many brain cells since then"

"It was less than an hour ago"

"Let's just finish the song" Baekhyun grumbled

"Aww you're so cute when you're grumpy" Chanyeol laughed

Baekhyun felt his cheeks get hot but all he could think of is Chanyeol's smile it made him feel more fuzzy inside.

"You should smile more it makes you look better"

* * *

"Baekhyunie"

"Oh hi Chanhyun "

"Ready for me to tutor you"

"Oh...I forgot to tell you that you don't need to tutor me. Um my brother helped me yesterday" Baekhyun almost said that Chanyeol was the one to help him when he remembered Chanyeol didn't want him to tell anyone and he respected his wishes.

"Oh it's okay if you want I could help you if you're struggling again"

"Thanks for understanding I'll see you tomorrow"

* * *

Chanhyun pov  
So you ditch me for my brother huh. I should have known you two will get close after this project but it's too fast for my liking. I'll make sure I'll be the one to catch you since he won't be able to do that.


	5. Chapter 5

Since Baekhyun didn't have anything to do anymore he decided to go to the bakery from the other day. He was relieved to see there was a lot of strawberry cake this time.

"Let me guess you ditched me for strawberry cake" He heard a familiar deep voice interrupt his thoughts

"Channie it's not like that"

"Yesterday you said you couldn't work on the project today because you had something to do. I should've known something like this was going on" Chanyeol teased

"Well can you blame me food is my life! Just look at all the goodies on display" Baekhyun giggled playing along

"So you did ditch me for cake"Chanyeol shook his head sounding disappointed

"Seriously though I was supposed to be tutored since I'm behind on math, but you helped me yesterday so my plans changed. As a thank you I'll treat you to strawberry cake"

"I'm not in the mood for strawberry cake" Baekhyun pouted when he heard this, how can you not crave strawberry cake all the time "I came for the strawberry cheesecake you should try it"

"Wow that's my second favorite dessert. You have good taste unlike your brother" Baekhyun said in a disgusted tone remembering how he insulted his precious strawberries. 

Chanyeol just chuckled this was the first time he had been compared to Chanhyun and he did something good for once 

"So will you order strawberry cake or the cheesecake"

"The strawberry Cheesecake!" Baekhyun giggled not realizing Chanyeol was taking out his wallet to treat him

Chanyeol just chuckled at how cute Baekhyun was being

When they walked out of the bakery Baekhyun held his small, flat tummy.

"Chanyeol you're so mean"

"What! I got you everything you wanted. My poor bank account!" Chanyeol pouted

"And now because of you I will become very fat"

"Pretty sure everything you eat just goes to your ass just look at how big that is" Chanyeol winked and made a run for it knowing Baekhyun would be mad at his comment

"Yah Park Chanyeol come back here!" Baekhyun chased Chanyeol until they ended up sitting on a park bench when both of them gave up on running

"If it makes you feel better you probably lost a little of what you ate earlier"

Baekhyun just chuckled realizing Chanyeol just tricked him into doing exercise. Chanyeol's phone ringing interrupted their comfortable silence.

_Suho calling_

_"Chanyeol you're supposed to be here for sound check where are you!?"_

"Sorry hyung I lost track of time I'll be there soon"  
  


He ended the call when Baekhyun spoke up

"I guess you have to go"

"Wait I want to show you this place" 

Baekhyun had agreed he didn't know why but he wanted to spend time a little longer with Chanyeol.

Chanyeol treated Baekhyun the same way he did yesterday and put his helmet carefully on Baekhyun and made sure Baekhyun held on to him tightly. 

They walked into a club and Chanyeol felt Baekhyun was uncomfortable.

"Don't worry trust me on this" Chanyeol had said as he held Baekhyun's hand tightly and brought them to a small section of the club with a stage. It was less crowded then the main part and Baekhyun was relieved to see less people.

Chanyeol had left Baekhyun near the front of the stage and went back stage. Baekhyun felt uncomfortable being around so many unknown faces. Soon the sound of a guitar brought him back to his senses as he saw Chanyeol and his band performing. Baekhyun felt comfortable again and focused mainly on Chanyeol and how he looked like he was having so much fun on stage. 

"For our last song I would like to bring someone with an amazing voice up. Baek can you come up" Baekhyun was hesitating he wanted to run away from there his insecurities were getting the best if him once again but he snapped back to reality when he saw Chanyeol in front of him. He gave him a reassuring smile and pulled him with him.

He felt really nervous going up the stage but Chanyeol just whispered he would be just fine and ruffled his hair making Baekhyun feel his anxiety slowly fade.

Chanyeol and Baekhyun sang together for the last song. As they got of the stage Baekhyun still felt the adrenaline from earlier running through his body. He had just overcome one of his fears thanks to Chanyeol. All that rang through Baekhyun's head was Chanyeol complimenting his voice it was enough for Baekhyun to forget all the insults he has heard all of his life.

"I'll use the bathroom real quick and then I'll take you home" Chanyeol said as he ruffled Baekhyun's hair.

When Chanyeol got out the bathroom he was panicking Baekhyun was no where to be found. Then Chanyeol spotted a tall guy pinning Baekhyun against the wall. All he saw was red as he ran over to where Baekhyun was being cornered. He was shocked when he saw Baekhyun easily beat the guy up. The guy holding his stomach and when he got closer he saw how the guy was bleeding from his nose. Baekhyun had probably broke the guys nose but he looked unaffected by what has happened

"Baek let's get you out of here. Did he hurt you anywhere" Chanyeol said as he held Baekhyun's face gently

"I'm fine he just cornered me nothing happened" 

Chanyeol just put his arm possessively around Baekhyun's waist and walked out of the club making sure to kick the guy a final time and glared at everyone looking their way.

"It's late let's bring you home"

Chanyeol put his helmet on Baekhyun and Baekhyun held on tightly feeling the warmness from Chanyeol very comforting.

When Chanyeol got to Baekhyun's house neither of them wanted to leave. Baekhyun finally let go of Chanyeol. They both missed each other's touch but had to say goodbye eventually.

"Well I had fun I'll see you at school tomorrow" Baekhyun said and then walked into his house.

"Bye midget" Chanyeol yelled from outside the house

* * *

_Father calling_

"Yes father"

_"Chanyeol I booked you a flight you're coming to Japan"_

"What? why?"

_"Why else you need to be taught manners. Your brother told me what you have been doing over there and I need you to stop ruining our family name. You have no say in this your flight is at 10 so start getting ready"_


	6. Chapter 6

Baekhyun had missed Chanyeol in the past four weeks. Chanyeol would only call him to finish their project. At first Baekhyun thought Chanyeol was avoiding him since he was being more reserved than he was before but Chanyeol reassured him by saying he was really busy working in his dad's company in Japan. 

Baekhyun would try talking to Chanyeol about things other than school but when they would have a normal conversation someone always came to tell Chanyeol his father was waiting. It was as if his father would purposely drown Chanyeol in work so he wouldn't have a personal life.

Chanyeol would always end up apologizing and tell Baekhyun he would make up for lost time when he came back.

Conveniently though Chanhyun would always be there charming Baekhyun and getting to know the latter better. But for Baekhyun Chanhyun never gave him the butterflies in his stomach Chanyeol did when he was around the smaller. Baekhyun even believed he could be a bit delusional because at times he would get a weird vibe from Chanhyun but would ignore the feeling because Chanhyun was the nicest person anyone can imagine... _right?_

* * *

"Class you have one more week to complete your projects" Their teacher said wrapping up the class

"Baekhyun have you guys even started "

"Yea we're almost done"

"You're almost done and your partner isn't even here. Kai has been procrastinating this whole time" Kyungsoo pouted "Ugh now we have to do everything over the weekend"

"This what happens when you decide to frickle frackle instead of working on your project" Baekhyun teased Kyungsoo

"Kyungie you're supposed to be an innocent penguin" Luhan gasped

"I gave up on him a long time ago" Lay butted in

"At least my boyfriend is in Korea" Kyungsoo continued his bicker with Bekhyun 

"Yah we're not dating" Baekhyun pouted

"Oh so do you fuck around with both" Kyungsoo teased Baekhyun

"Yah just because Kai didn't give you a valentine's gift doesn't mean you should take it out on me" Baekhyun pouted

"Hey Baekhyun I'll meet you at your locker later I have something to tell you" Chanhyun said interrupting their discussion

The guys were just teasing Baekhyun until their class ended.

"Baekhyunie it's finally time to choose they don't want to share anymore~"

"Guys stoop"  
Baekhyun felt relieved when Lay had dragged Kyungsoo away.

Baekhyun was getting worried the closer he got to his locker. What if Kyungsoo was right. What if he had to chose between the twins.

He had so much fun with Chanhyun this past month but he didn't want to date the latter. He was relieved when he saw Chanhyun was not at his locker yet. When he opened his locker he saw a cute box in his locker. It had a small Rilakkuma which made him smile when he realized it was from Chanyeol. When he opened the box he saw it was a bracelet with a guitar on it. When he was about to put it on he noticed the guitar had Chanyeol's initials on it. When he checked his phone he saw Chanyeol had texted him

_Happy Valentine's Day midget  
Look! I have the same one only mine's a piano_

Chanyeol had sent a picture and Baekhyun could see the piano had his initials on it, he smiled and decided to call Chanyeol wanting to hear his voice

_"Hey midget"_

"Channie why did you give me a gift. Now how do I send you something on time"

_"I wanted to send you something and... think of it as a goodbye gift"_

Baekhyun felt his heart shattering "Chan this isn't funny. What do you mean goodbye?"

_"I won't come back to Korea"_

"But.."

_"I'm sorry"_

The line went dead. Baekhyun closed the locker and stood there thinking. If he put on the bracelet then he feels like he is accepting Chanyeol leaving him. He put it in the box and into his pocket. Baekhyun began to question why he felt like he couldn't live without Chanyeol. He had spent less time with Chanyeol but Chanyeol has left a bigger impact on his life than Chanhyun. He began to walk away from his locker feeling like the life has been sucked out of him.

"Baekhyun wait I'm sorry I had to take care of something."

When Baekhyun turned around he saw Chanhyun with a box of chocolates and flowers

"I actually wanted to meet up with you to ask you would you like to be my boyfriend. I know it's cliche to ask on Valentines day but I just couldn't wait any longer"

Baekhyun didn't know what to say he didn't want to hurt his feelings but all he could think of at the moment was Chanyeol.

"Can...can I have more time to think"

"Sure it's okay"

"I need to go bye" Baekhyun ran leaving the other twin confused  
  


* * *

Chanhyun's pov  
 _ **I got rid of him. I made sure he wouldn't come back. I replaced him and you can't answer a simple confession. Don't think you're off the hook Byun Baekhyun he doesn't deserve you. You can do way better**_


	7. Chapter 7

Baekhyun was surprised to see Baekbeom's car outside the house and his shoes in the door way when he came home from school.

"Hyung?"

"Baekie you're home"

"How come you're home early?"

"I need to go to japan for a couple days so I'm packing for my flight tonight"

"Can I come with you please"

"Baekie you have school"

"But hyung I can always make it up please, let me come"

"Fine but I'll have to take you to work with me"

"But hyung"

"Baek I don't trust you to be alone you almost burned the house yesterday when I came home"

"You're over exaggerating" Baekhyun pouted

"You were boiling water"

"Alright I'll come to work with you" Baekhyun blushed from how embarrassed he was 

"Good now pack your bags"

'Now how am I supposed to look for Chanyeol if Baekbeom won't let me wander around.' Baekhyun thought

* * *

"Baekie wake up it's time for work. Hurry you've been sleeping since we got here"

"It's Saturday why would anyone want to get up early" Baekhyun groaned

"Baekie this will be the last time I wake you up at 8 on a Saturday"

"Hyung you're being unfair" Baekhyun pouted

Baekhyun had finally dragged himself out of bed and went with Baekbeom to the office. He had to stay in the lobby waiting for Baekbeom to come back. He then realized he should have gone to the bathroom before he came to the office. While he was wandering around lookin for the bathrooms he heard a guitar strumming.

> Eyes looking at each other
> 
> Eyes looking at each other(One pair of remaining eyes)
> 
> Oh you really look happy, you look happy
> 
> When I see you, so beautiful that it's sad I don't hate him, I don't hate himBecause he makes you smile like an angel

_That voice. Please tell me it's him_ Baekhyun thought. Baekhyun peeked in the room and finally saw him

> (Oh oh yeah) Words that became a secret before I said them(Oh oh yeah) That's why I wasn't for you  
> The two eyes looking at each other  
> The one remaining pair of eyes, the lost eyes.The two eyes, tightly shut. The eyes that are too late, the eyes that lost you. I'm becoming more and more sorry, looking at you with these kinds of feelings.Eyes looking at each other. One pair of remaining eyes, eyes that have lost its way
> 
> I made a big mistake, I made a mistake  
> The dream that grew inside of me. Was that time would bring you to me like the wind  
> (Oh oh yeah) White words that filled up a white canvas  
> (Oh oh yeah) I guess I saved it up too much  
> Now I need to keep you inside my drawer forever  
> But can I take you out sometimes?Even if my heart that longs for you becomes a small star. At least from far away, at least in my heart. I will warmly shine on you
> 
> The two eyes looking at each other  
> The one remaining pair of eyes, the lost eyes. The two eyes, tightly shut (two eyes tightly shut)The eyes that are too late, the eyes that lost you. I'm becoming more and more sorry, looking at you with these kinds of feelings (my heart looking at you)Eyes looking at each other ( I'm missing you)One pair of remaining eyes, eyes that have lost its way  
> What if it was me  
> The eyes that are looking at you inside your eyes What if it was me. The eyes that are looking at you inside your eyes

Baekhyun didn't know what to do his Yoda was not that far away from him and this could be the last time he saw him so he went in the room and closed the door

"What did I say about coming in the room without my permission" Chanyeol growled and turned around.

Baekhyun flinched when he heard Chanyeol's tone of voice. They both locked eyes and just stood staring at each other. Baekhyun realized Chanyeol has changed his appearance since they last met, his piercings were gone and he was dressed more formally with his hair combed back.

Chanyeol felt his anger going away when he saw the small male standing at the door. Baekhyun decided to stop staring and ran to hug Chanyeol, he jumped on the latter wrapping his legs around Chanyeol's waist making Chanyeol almost lose his balance.

"What are you doing here?"

Baekhyun didn't answer he buried his face on the crook of his neck missing Chanyeol's scent.

"Baekhyun answer me"

"My brother is here on a business trip"

Chanyeol lightly pushed Baekhyun off of him.

"You should probably get back to him then" Baekhyun was about to protest when the Phone on the desk interrupted them

Chanyeol come to my office immediately

At the the same time Baekhyun's phone vibrated  
Baekie I have something to tell you can you come to the third floor

"I have to go to the third floor" Baekhyun sighed

"I'm going in that direction so I could take you" Chanyeol said as he was hiding his guitar behind a plant. He took Baekhyun on the private elevator in Chanyeol's temporary office. When they got off Baekbeom was already waiting for Baekhyun near the elevators but was shocked to see Baekhyun come out of the private elevator.

"I guess this is goodbye"

"Wait Chanyeol can't we at least go somewhere before...I go" Baekhyun said gripping on Chanyeol's jacket

"Baekhyun you're making this harder for me" Chanyeol saw Baekhyun's puppy eyes and couldn't resist "Fine I'll send you the address of the cafe we could meet at later" He said walking away.

"Baekie who was that?"

"A friend of mine" Baekhyun answered Baekbeom but he for some reason hated the word friend to describe Chanyeol. Baekbeom noticed the shift in Baekhyun's mood so decided to not question him any further.

"We need to go to meet my new boss"

"You're getting a promotion" Baekhyun felt happy for his brother

* * *

Chanyeol pov  
"Chanyeol since you will now be working in the company officially I want you to meet your new secretary he will be here soon with his younger brother "

younger brother please don't tell me...the door opened and the person I least want to see came in the door

"Sir I'm here this is my younger brother Baekhyun"

"Wait Byun Baekhyun"

"Yes sir"

"Ah so you're my son Chanhyun's boyfriend"

Both brothers looked shocked and Baekhyun just looked at me biting his lip unsure of what to say. I had prepared myself for the day I would hear those words but now that I was actually hearing it makes me feel like shit. Is that why he keeps on insisting to see me, just to tell me he's happily in a relationship.

Father chuckled 

"That confirms it"

"Excuse me" Both brothers said at the time

"So Chanyeol he's the slut you were chasing after. Seems like a month away from you didn't help him. Tell me son how good were you that this thing forgets his boyfriend as soon as he sees you"

I felt my fists tightening so that's why I'm here. Why am I not surprised he would go to such lengths to cause all of this.

"What did you call him?" Baekbeom's fist tightened

"I called him what he is a slut, he slept with this poor excuse of a son while he was dating his twin"

"We're leaving. No one calls my little brother a slut you can have your stupid job. I have better things to with my time than wasting it here" Baekbeom said through gritted teeth obviously holding back from being unprofessional

Baekhyun and his brother had left and I was about to go after them when father grabbed my arm

"A month away from him and you haven't learned your lesson yet"

"Let me go"

"Son you're not going anywhere stop ruining things wherever you go. Let your brother be happy for once"

Of course you only care about him. I'm so stupid for believing I could fix things. My family is more fucked up than I expected.

"Don't fucking call me that. I've had enough of your bull shit I have been a disgrace for so long so why do you keep trying to keep me in your perfect family"

"Keep walking and you are no longer my son and you know what that means, you can't live off of me" 

"I'm sorry sir I didn't know I even had a family, to me they died long ago, now if you excuse me I need to get back to my home"

"Park Chanyeol!"

I left the room running towards Baekhyun. I'm done holding back if Chanhyun really wants to fight for Baekhyun's heart then I would give him war. I'm not going to let him take the one thing I have grown to love.


	8. Chapter 8

"Baekhyun what was he talking about" 

"Hyung don't believe him please I'm not dating anyone Chanhyun is just a friend and..and so is Chanyeol. And no I haven't slept with either.."

"Hmm doesn't seem that way"

"What?" Baekhyun panicked

"It's obvious you like one of them"

"Hyuung not you too. I don't have the heart to choose between them they have both been so nice to me and I don't want to ruin that"

"I can see it in your eyes Baekie not only yours but his too" Baekbeom teased

"Baekhyun" Chanyeol ran towards them "I'm sorry for what happened there"

"Chan it's not your fault"

"I'll just let you two catch up" Baekbeom said as he ruffled Baekhyun's hair and walked away from them

Baekhyun didn't know why but he felt like he needed to tell Chanyeol he wasn't dating his brother

"Channie about your brother I.."

"It's alright you shouldn't explain anything"

"No you should know I never told Chanhyun yes" Chanyeol still had hope "But I haven't rejected him yet" Chanyeol didn't care he saw this as a chance to win over Baekhyun. At first he thought Baekhyun was too good for him, but now he wants to be selfish and claim the smaller and protect him from his _angelic_ brother.

Chanyeol was about to reach for Baekhyun's hand when he realized he wasn't wearing his gift

"Where's the bracelet I gave you"

"Oh that" Baekhyun said as he took out the bracelet from his pocket

"I wanted to find you first. I won't accept any goodbye presents from you" Baekhyun said as he reached for Chanyeol's hand and held it tightly.

Chanyeol separated their hands for a moment to put the bracelet on Baekhyun's hand. He was the one to reach for Baekhyun's hand this time and held on tightly.

They stopped by a cafe and ordered their favorite Strawberry cake and Hot chocolate making up for their lost time.

Baekbeom had called Baekhyun to tell him that they would be going back to Korea soon so to come back to the hotel and get ready to leave at 12. Chanyeol had booked the same flight as them and the two were not ready to get separated one they arrived in Korea.

They had finally arrived home and Baekhyun was about to text Chanyeol if he wanted to hang out when he received a text from Chanhyun.  
  
  


> _Hyun:_   
>  _Hey! I'm having a party would you like to come_
> 
> _Sorry I would rather pass I don't go out much_   
>  _It's not my style_
> 
> _Hyun:_   
>  _Please Baekie you still need to give me an answer from my question on Friday_
> 
> _Fine I'll go_

Baekhyun got ready quickly and was about to go to the address Chanhyun had texted him. He felt bad but when he went to Japan he felt like he has finally realized what he wants and unfortunately he doesn't like Chanhyun in that way. Baekhyun was confused because Chanhyun was closer to winning his heart in the beginning before he started talking to Chanyeol. Sure they had gotten closer to each other when Chanyeol was in Japan but Chanhyun will never be more than just a best friend to Baekhyun. Baekhyun has realized that he loves Chanyeol and even if Chanyeol rejects him—if he were to confess one day— he doesn't want to lie to himself.

When Baekhyun opened his front door he saw Chanyeol standing there about to knock. He noticed his old Chanyeol was back and he wasn't dressed as formally as before.

"Oh were you about to go somewhere" He said seeing how Baekhyun made an effort to at least look nice

"Yea Chanhyun invited me to this party he's throwing"

"He's throwing a party right now" Chanyeol's face darkened

"Yea shouldn't you know he's your brother"

"I don't live with him anymore"

'There he goes being mysterious again' Baekhyun thought 

"Can you come with me, I'm not going to stay for long I just need to talk to Chanhyun"

"I'd rather not"

"Please"

"Fine"

They had rode Chanyeol's motorcycle and as soon as they arrived they saw the large house filled with drunk people the music was really loud

"Are you coming in with me"

"No I don't like alcohol and seeing all those drunk people is slightly making me sick"

"Okay I'm just going to talk to Chanhyun I won't take long" before Baekhyun could go in Chanyeol had pulled him by the waist and kissed Baekhyun's forehead surprising the smaller

"Be careful"

"I will I'll see you in a bit" Baekhyun squeezed Chanyeol feeling his anxiety slowly fade

When Baekhyun went inside he spotted Chanhyun sitting on the couch

"Hyun"

"Baek you came" Chanhyun said as he pulled Baekhyun into a hug.

"Let's go somewhere quieter" Chanhyun said as he dragged Baekhyun upstairs. Once they were in a room Chanhyun sat on the bed and patted the spot next to him telling Baekhyun to join him

"So can you answer my question" Chanhyun said getting closer to Baekhyun

"Actually yes and I'm sorry Hyun but I just don't feel that way about you"

"Is it because of my brother" 

Baekhyun stayed quiet he didn't want to hurt Chanhyun any further

"Baek I truly love you he's just playing with you. Trust me you don't know what he's capable of"

"I'm sorry but it's too late feelings don't change that easily"

"I should have known you would fall for him he has you wrapped around your finger. Baek he's brain washing you"

"What are you talking about?"

"He's just guilt tripping you and your falling for it, You had always said you don't want our nicknames to be Chan but how come you only call him like that, see you're already choosing favorites"

"Chanhyun please respect my decision. If you truly loved me you would just let me go I know it's hard but it's better than lying to ourselves" Baekhyun was about to stand up when he realized that he was handcuffed to the bed

"I'm not that dumb Baekhyun I always get what I want. You learned Hapkido up to the third level and even earned a gold medal in the national championships do you think I would make it easier for you to escape knowing this" Chanhyun handcuffed Baekhyun's other wrist making it harder for him to escape

"You're fucking crazy"

"Just for you baby" Chanhyun said as he ripped Baekhyun's sweater off. He was admiring Baekhyun's milky skin. He ran his fingers on Baekhyun's chest stopping at his faded abs dipping his head to give them light pecks

"Help! please! Someone! CHANNIE, CHANYEOL HELP ME" Baekhyun screamed

Baekhyun didn't give up hope he knew Chanyeol would miraculously help him but he needed to distract Chanhyun first. He felt Chanhyun's lips ghosting over his and Baekhyun found this as a chance to hit him on his hard groin. Chanhyun grunted doubling over.

He tried to reach over for the keys but it was really hard

"You little bitch you need to be punished"

Baekhyun saw how the door's handle rattled someone was trying to get in and was breaking the door down. Chanhyun was to busy looking for something to notice. The door had finally broke down and Baekhyun was relieved to see the person standing there. Even handcuffed he did grabby arms towards Chanyeol.   
  


* * *

Chanyeol had a bad feeling about leaving Baekhyun alone but the feeling of throwing up was taking up most of his worries he walked behind the house away from all those drunk people hoping the feeling of nausea would go away. He looked up to his old room feeling a lot of memories rush into him. When he looked to Chanhyun's window he saw how Chanhyun handcuffed Baekhyun's small wrist to the bed frame. He quickly climbed the tree that led to his window, like had done thousands of times before, hoping he won't be too late to save Baekhyun from that situation. He opened the window to his old room, relieved his window wasn't locked after all these years. He took a look around only then noticing how messy the room was. His old compositions were scattered all over the floor, he knew the reason why. He actually didn't mind that his brother would take credit in his old work. It wasn't important since he knew he could still write thousands more and improve over time.

He slowly picked up the paper, realizing how happy his lyrics once were. The melodies always brought joy around him, earning him the nickname happy virus. Indeed it was a good time for him back then.

Baekhyun's cries for help snapped him out of his thoughts as he rushed out to save the person that was really precious to him.

He saw Chanhyun's back in his hands he was holding a whip. Chanyeol didn't hesitate to punch his brother the minute he regained his senses. They were now on the ground fighting and Chanyeol made sure to knock out his brother before checking on Baekhyun. 

Baekhyun was now crying really hard. Chanyeol saw the keys to the handcuffs on top of the drawer. When he let Baekhyun go, Baekhyun hugged him relieved to see Chanyeol. 

"Why can't I ever leave you alone" Chanyeol said while taking off his jacket and putting it on Baekhyun

"I'm sorry"

"Baek you don't have nothing to be sorry about you did nothing wrong. If anything he should be the one to be apologizing for taking advantage of you"

"I want to go home"

Chanyeol took Baekhyun out of there on their way to Baekhyun's house Baekhyun clinged onto Chanyeol even harder than normal. He was not shaking as much as before but Chanyeol was still concerned for the smaller.

"Baek you're home" Baekhyun just shook his head

"I wanna go home"

"But I..."

"Channie you're my home. I want to stay with you in your apartment" Baekhyun interrupted Chanyeol feeling how his cheeks heated up saying the cheesy line.

"Baek your bro.."

"Please he won't get that mad I'll handle him" 

Chanyeol gave in and brought Baekhyun to stay over with him


	9. Chapter 9

Baekhyun woke up and felt something heavy on him when he remembered what happened last night and panicked but calmed down when he saw Chanyeol's face and remembered he stayed the night at Chanyeol's place. He found himself cuddling further into Chanyeol's chest feeling safe in his embrace and finding his steady heartbeat calming. 

"Are you always this clingy" Chanyeol chuckled

"Shut up Yoda I didn't get any sleep lately and it's all your fault" Baekhyun pouted. 

Chanyeol felt like he couldn't control himself any further he really wanted to kiss Baekhyun's pout away. He leaned in closer just as his lips ghosted over Baekhyun's he remembered what happened yesterday. He immediately felt guilty and was about to get off of Baekhyun when the smaller pulled him from the neck and kissed him passionately. It was then when Baekhyun realized the feelings they shared was mutual. They felt as if they had kissed for hours only separating when Baekhyun's stomach growled

"I'll cook you some food" Chanyeol chuckled 

"But.."

"You should call your brother he's going to be worried about you" Chanyeol said afraid to know what Baekhyun's reaction would be to the kiss from earlier. He got up and exited the room.

Baekhyun looked trough his pants but his phone wasn't there he looked all around Chanyeol's room but couldn't find it. Baekhyun decided to ask Chanyeol if he could use his phone. When he walked down the kitchen smelled really good making Baekhyun even more hungry.

"Channie do you know where my phone is"

"Baekhyun don't tell me you lost it." Chanyeol sighed "Call your brother with mine and I'll go get your phone back" 

"You can't go alone"

"Baekhyun you don't know what he's capable of I don't want you to get hurt"

"That's why I don't want you to go alone, please I can defend myself"

"If you come then you can not leave my sight alright. Now call your brother and then we'll eat

Baekhyun went to the living room and called Baekbeom

_"Hello who is this"_

"Hyung I lost my phone last night and couldn't call you I'm sorry if I made you worried"

_"The neighbors told me you didn't go inside the house last night and left on a motorcycle which I'm guessing was Chanyeol's"_

"Yea...if you don't mind I'll stay with him for the rest of the day"

_"Do what ever you want be careful though bye Baekie"_

"Bye hyung!"

Baekhyun went back into the kitchen and saw Chanyeol waiting for him. He had made an omelette and french toast with strawberries on the side and strawberry milk to go with it.

"Wow Channie this looks very yummy" He said while rubbing his stomach

"Eat" Chanyeol chuckled

Baekhyun went straight to the strawberries. 

"Baek no more strawberries" Chanyeol said taking the plate away from Baekhyun seeing how the smaller was only stuffing himself with them.

"But"

"I don't want you throwing up on me later"

"Hmph you're so mean first you stuff me and now you don't want to feed me"

"When we come back I'll make you all the desserts you would like"

"Yay Channie I love you" When Baekhyun realized what he said he began to blush so much along with Chanyeol. Baekhyun found it cute how the tip of Chanyeol's ears were red. He smiled seeing how he had that effect on Chanyeol.

"Let's go"

When they reached the Park mansion images of last night kept flashing in their heads. Chanyeol was grabbing Baekhyun's hand tightly wanting to protect him from the monster sleeping inside. _The monster he had created._

As Chanyeol had expected the door was unlocked. They saw Chanhyun sitting on the couch holding Baekhyun's phone. He looked as if he was just waiting for them to walk in to the house.

"And here I thought you guys wouldn't show up" Chanhyun chuckled

"Just give us the phone"

"Who said you could come back here especially today. I want to talk to Baekhyun alone"

"Chanhyun hurt me like always but leave Baekhyun out of this, he's not an object you could hurt whenever you feel like it"

"Baekhyun I'm sorry I don't know what came over me last night" Chanhyun said ignoring Chanyeol

"Chanhyun I just came for my phone"

"Then why did you have to bring him to rub it in my face that I lost to him once again"

"Pl.."

"Baekhyun how could you love something like that he has only caused everyone pain. He's a fucking murderer. He took my only happiness away and he's doing it all over again"

Baekhyun knew this wasn't true Chanyeol wasn't capable of doing such a thing but the face Chanyeol made when they heard this said otherwise.

"You don't believe me do you. Chanyeol tell him you are the reason Yoora, your fucking sister died on this day. You're the reason mom committed suicide a day later because she couldn't stand seeing you. Tell him how after that you went fucking around anything on two legs instead of being there for your family, how you took everything I have ever loved away from me. Tell him everything you're capable of Chanyeol!" Both twins were crying at this point

"Chan.."

"He's right I'm a murderer" 

Baekhyun grabbed his arm not fully convinced he looked into Chanyeol's eyes but the latter looked away not wanting to meet his gaze. It pained Baekhyun to see Chanyeol sad again

'I'm sorry Baek but I want you to find happiness but you will never do that with me around. I need to set you free my little butterfly I can't be selfish anymore' Chanyeol thought before getting out of Baekhyun's grip

"Stay away from me I ruin things wherever I go" Chanyeol ran out of there not facing his fears once again. He'll loose Baekhyun because of his flaws.

Baekhyun stood there stunned not knowing how to react

"Baek please forgive me I have been dealing with a lot. I hated the thought of not having you by my side when I needed you the most. I'm sorry the only way I could have you was if I forced myself on you. I shouldn't have done that I should have kept trying to win your heart"

"No"

"What"

"You're lying I don't think Chan― **_I know_** Chanyeol could never do that" Baekhyun snatched his phone away from Chanhyun

"So you're still going to go after him knowing what he's capable of. He'll only bring you pain Baek"

"Chanhyun I already told you, feelings don't change easily. I can't help that I fell for him. I'm sorry I really I am but I trust him and I will stay by his side no matter what "

"Are you that whipped, that you choose to turn a blind eye to what he has done. Baek I can treat you right, give you anything you want" Chanhyun gently held Baekhyun's cheek feeling hurt when Baekhyun got away from his touch

"Chanhyun, I need to know his side, why he did it before I could be so quick on judging him. I'm sorry I really am"

"Bullshit" 

Baekhyun walked out of there feeling overwhelmed over what he has found out  
  


* * *

_I did everything I could to make everyone hate Chanyeol but this midget is the only one not falling for my act_

"I fucking hate you Park Chanyeol it should have you who died not Yoora. I sent that guy to kill you not her. I'm supposed to take everything away from you to see how it felt like to be me for once but that midget is ruining everything" 

What Chanhyun didn't know was that Baekhyun had heard everything he had said which confirmed Baekhyun's suspicions.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tw/mentions of rape

Baekhyun now knows Chanhyun is more fucked up than he makes himself seem. He has to be lying about so many things and he has to be the reason for Chanyeol's misfortune and unlike others he wants to be the one person in Chanyeol's life he could count on.   
  
He remembered going on the same path yesterday with Chanyeol and he wished he was on Chanyeol's motorcycle, holding on tighter than he should just because he likes how warm Chanyeol feels. But now he has to walk back to their apartment. He just couldn't seem to get Chanyeol out of his mind as he remembered the events of last night.

_Chanyeol had to carry Baekhyun into his apartment because the brunette was really tired. Chanyeol gently laid Baekhyun in his bed and_ _gave Baekhyun a shirt to change into._

_Baekhyun took off the jacket and pulled the shirt on and took off his jeans while he_ _cuddled into the blanket searching for warmth._

_Chanyeol just stared at the beauty on his bed smiling seeing how cute and innocent he looked_  
_"You know everyone takes advantage of you because you're just so cute and innocent" Chanyeol said as he pinched Baekhyun's nose._

_"Hmph stop making fun of me for still being a virgin " Baekhyun pouted "I don't see why it's wrong to save yourself for the person you truly love"_

_"I wasn't making fun of you" Chanyeol stroked Baekhyun's hair "Wanna know a secret I also haven't lost my virginity yet"_ _Baekhyun felt his eyes get wider than Kyungsoo's_

" _You're-"_

 _"Nope I don't really talk much to other people and besides I wouldn't want to waste my time on a one night stand._ _Anyways enough of that go to sleep midget"_

_"Chan where are you going"_

_"To sleep on the couch"_

_"But this is your room and there's enough room on the bed...stay please"_

_"Fine anything for you my little butterfly"_

* * *

Everything still seemed blurry, he just couldn't piece everything and if Chanhyun was saying the truth then why would Chanyeol lie to him. 

He arrived into Chanyeol's apartment and found a mess. There was broken glass on the floor and when he walked into the living room he found Chanyeol on the floor staring at a beer can.

"Channie what's all this you said you hated alcohol." Baekhyun said getting rid of the can that hadn't been opened yet.

"I thought I had made myself clear to stay away from me"

"Chanyeol stop this, I have a feeling not all of what Chanhyun said back there wasn't true"

"He wasn't lying I'm the reason my family is like this. It's my fault my sister died"

"Then tell me what happened that day. Everything is just probably an accident but they're putting the blame on you to take out their anger on something" Baekhyun said sitting next to Chanyeol on the floor

Chanyeol hesitated at first but finally opened up "On this day almost five years ago I was getting ready to go to the talent show. My sister had came from Japan to see me perform and my brother and parents were waiting for us in the school. We didn't even leave our house yet when a masked man came in. My sister guarded me telling me to run and that she had called the police, that everything would be fine. 

He kept threatening her that he would shoot if she didn't hand me over. I..I didn't want her to get hurt so I ran towards the guy and tried to take the gun from him. It all happened so fast, he shot but I was too late and instead of saving my sister I..ended up pushing his arm into her direction. By the time the ambulance came she was already dead and there was no hope in saving her" Chanyeol took a deep breath his fists were clenched, his fingers turning white from the pressure.

"After that day my parents hated me and my mom committed suicide, my dad would get drunk every night and started to smoke a lot. Every morning he would wake me up by putting out his cigarettes on my arms and if I still wouldn't be up he would smash his beer bottles on me. My aunt, our music teacher found out what was going on and took me in with her. She sent my dad to Japan to strengthen his company over there. Since then my dad has only become power hungry corrupted by money. Chanhyun at this point stopped looking up to me and hated me. The... The reason why I went to Japan was because I wanted to fix what I had broken but it's useless to try" Chanyeol cried on the crook of Baekhyun's neck and held on to Baekhyun's waist really tight trying his best to stop Chanyeol from crying

"It wasn't all your fault, you shouldn't be blamed over your brother's jealousy. It was him Chanyeol he sent that man to kill you but it obviously didn't end the way he wanted it"

"I know I kind of figured that out"

"Then why haven't you told anyone!"

"Did you not see how my dad treats me you think he would ever believe me. That's why I just chose to act like the troublemaker out of the two of us. As long as Chanhyun keeps getting what he wants everything is fine"

"It's not fine, Channie he can't keep doing this to you! I won't allow him to do this to you"

"Baek please don't get involved besides I'm not giving everything up, I plan on keeping you" Chanyeol mumbled the last part

"What was that?" Baekhyun asked hearing clearly but he wanted Chanyeol to say it again so he knew his mind wasn't playing tricks on him

"Just don't...leave...me please. I want to set you free, I really do but I can't help being selfish you're the best thing that happened in my life" Chanyeol managed to say in between sobs

"Why would I leave you—"

"Everyone does"

"Channie unlike them I care a lot about you if I didn't then I wouldn't have come back to you"

"Even after I tell you that I lied to you yesterday, that I'm not really a virgin"

"That's okay...who was the lucky guy?" Baekhyun asked but soon regretted it could tell by the way Chanyeol was shaking it must have been forced but he didn't want to pressure him to say anything. He himself would avoid the topic because he hated how weak he was then.

Something both he and Chanyeol could agree on.

"No I lost it the worst way someone could" At this point Baekhyun felt tears forming in his eyes realizing he really isn't much different from Chanyeol after all.  
"Chanhyun's boyfriend at the time was always there for me when I was depressed and without realizing it I began to like him but he and my brother thought it would be fun to play with me. He tricked me into thinking he loved me more than Chanhyun and he..he"

"Shh, it's okay he can't hurt you anymore none of them can. That's in the past I promise I won't let anyone hurt you again." Baekhyun felt pure hatred for Chanhyun. The thought of him using his own blood for revenge made him sick.

"That man was a sex trafficker and almost sold me but my aunt came on time with the police...You probably find me disgusting now don't you" 

Baekhyun felt how the tears wouldn't stop flowing from his eyes "Why would I when we're not much different" Baekhyun sighed he had to tell Chanyeol everything. The latter obviously trusted him enough to tell him his dark past and he knew he wouldn't be judged he knew Chanyeol would be able to keep him safe

"I also lied to you I'm definitely no virgin the only difference between us is I had my innocence taken from me by the one person who is supposed to take care of me. It was hard for Baekbeom to get me out of there but I'm glad he never gave up" Baekhyun sniffed. Chanyeol began to stroke Baekhyun's hair feeling guilty the latter was only comforting him and he wasn't doing much to make Baekhyun stop from shaking after all Baekhyun had suffered as much as he has and he wants to only bring happiness to the smaller since it's the least he could do. "I guess fate really did want us together" Baekhyun said snuggling even closer to Chanyeol

"Baek it's been hard for me to trust people again but you never gave up and found out who I really am not what those stupid rumors say I am and I'm thankful you never gave up but I'm scared"

"Of what"

"Of getting hurt because I love you. I love you my little butterfly" Chanyeol said looking into Baekhyun's eyes.

They now understood why they were so drawn to each other. They were both two broken souls and only they knew how to fix each other. For so long they had been alone trying to fix those broken pieces choosing to hide so they would no longer be judged. But now that is all over because they finally found each other. They wouldn't give up on each other. They will mend each other no matter how broken the other was. 

For the first time in a long time Baekhyun sincerely smiled while crying happy tears  
"I love you too" was what Chanyeol heard before Baekhyun had pulled him into a kiss.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ⚠Warning: smut ahead⚠  
> You can skip ahead if you would like this scene doesn't affect the story plot

"I love you too" was what Chanyeol heard before Baekhyun had pulled him into a kiss.

Baekhyun had pulled Chanyeol's lip ring making Chanyeol gasp as Baekhyun took advantage of this and dipped his tongue into Chanyeol's mouth turning their innocent kiss into an open mouthed one.

Chanyeol traveled down Baekhyun's neck gently biting the soft flesh. Baekhyun moaned when Chanyeol had found his sweet spot and Chanyeol made sure to suck right there the longest wanting everyone to know Baekhyun was his now.

Baekhyun began to grind his hips on Chanyeol to get friction down there while Chanyeol gasped when he felt his junior begin to spring to life, he was about to get off of Baekhyun but the smaller reconnected their lips together.

Chanyeol groaned and picked up the smaller. Baekhyun wrapped his legs around Chanyeol's waist and continued to rub their erections together.

"Baek are you sure about this" Baekhyun nodded as he pulled Chanyeol into another kiss. Baekhyun couldn't get his mind off of Chanyeol's sweet addicting lips and he knew that he was more than ready to give Chanyeol all of him. He wants to overcome all his fears and Chanyeol was the one who finally broke his walls making him feel that maybe everything in the world isn't just a dark gray.

Chanyeol made his way to the bedroom stumbling a bit on their way there without breaking their kiss. He gently laid Baekhyun on the soft mattress.

"Baekbeom is going to kill me later" Chanyeol said while taking off Baekhyun's shirt and getting rid of his pants leaving him in boxers. Baekhyun couldn't help feeling a little shy and covered himself afraid of Chanyeol's reaction to his scars littered on his thighs.

Chanyeol's eyes widened when he saw the fading lines. He knew what Baekhyun was thinking and didn't want him thinking negative about himself. He leaned down and gave his scars light feathery kisses showing how he still loved him even with them littering his body.

"You don't hate them?" He asked while biting his lip anticipating the taller's answer

"Baek don't be shy everything about you is beautiful, just don't make anymore" Chanyeol said as he peppered Baekhyun's face with kisses making sure the smaller knew how much he loved him.

Baekhyun giggled, Chanyeol's wet kisses tickled his face. He then pouted seeing Chanyeol fully clothed. He impatiently took Chanyeol's shirt off and Chanyeol helped him take off his pants and boxers. Baekhyun's eyes went wide when he saw how big Chanyeol was. He then began to trace his finger over Chanyeol's abs loving how well sculpted his body was.

Chanyeol pinned Baekhyun down lacing their fingers together and began kissing his collar bones as he kept traveling south, he stopped at his nipples and sucked on it while playing with the other bud.

"Fuck Chanyeol" Baekhyun moaned feeling like he was on cloud nine

Chanyeol pulled Baekhyun's boxers down and began to kiss Baekhyun's thighs once again before he licked the tip of Baekhyun's cock making Baekhyun's toes curl with pleasure. Chanyeol began to suck off Baekhyun liking how his cock perfectly fit in his mouth like it was made for him to do all these things to the smaller.

"Ngh Channie I'm about to cum"

Chanyeol sucked on the head of Baekhyun's shaft one final time before he pulled it out. Baekhyun began to whine but gasped when he felt the sudden intrusion of a hot wet muscle slide into his hole.

When Chanyeol removed his tongue he sucked on his fingers since they had no lube. He stuck one digit in Baekhyun and the smaller came untouched.

Chanyeol licked along the smaller's torso wiping it clean, he traced his faded abs with his tongue while he added another digit. By the time he had three fingers in Baekhyun he was a moaning mess.

"Chanyeol please I need you"

Chanyeol spat on his hand lubing up his cock before he kissed Baekhyun once again while he gently positioned his tip in Baekhyun's hole and began to go in. Baekhyun dug his nails on Chanyeol's back while Chanyeol whispered sweet nothings into his ear. Baekhyun then began to move his hips signaling Chanyeol to keep moving. Chanyeol began thrusting he made sure to go slowly not wanting to hurt Baekhyun. Baekhyun then circled his legs around Chanyeol's waist wanting him to go deeper. This made Chanyeol go so fast it was humanly impossible hitting Baekhyun's spot with every thrust. Chanyeol felt he was about to reach his climax when Baekhyun flipped them over and pinned him down getting off of Chanyeol's cock. He lightly bit Chanyeol's neck before looking down shyly.

"Baekkie what's wrong? Was I too rough? Did I hurt you?"

"No..Channie I'm willing to give everything to you so...I..was wondering if I could maybe...enter you? And you know help you get over your fear-"

"If that's what you want then I don't mind" Chanyeol smiled and he could swear he had never seen Baekhyun's eyes so lit up before

"I love you" The smaller whispered while pulling Chanyeol into a kiss before he stuck one digit into Chanyeol feeling the taller clench around his finger, he then began to pant hard shaking his head.

"It's okay Channie I'm here, if you want I'll stop"

"No I'm sorry it's just out of instinct, you can continue I trust you and know you won't hurt me"

Baekhyun began to mark his territory as he continued to thrust his fingers inside the latter. When Chanyeol was well stretched Baekhyun entered Chanyeol feeling how good Chanyeol felt around his cock feeling like he could cum from how good it felt.

"Love you need to loosen up" Baekhyun groaned before he felt Chanyeol's body relax and he began to thrust into him slow at first to let Chanyeol adjust first, then faster aiming for Chanyeol's sweet spot with each thrust as they chased their high finally reaching their climax and came in unison.

Baekhyun fell on top of Chanyeol pulling out groaning at the sensitivity before he snuggled up in Chanyeol's chest as the latter covered their naked bodies with a blanket wanting to nap a bit before having to clean up

"I love you Chan" the smaller whispered before all that could be heard were his small snores.

"Love you too"Chanyeol said as he kissed the top of Baekhyun's head circling his arms around Baekhyun's waist and also falling asleep shortly after.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the shitty smut I tried my best


	12. Chapter 12

Baekhyun woke up to an empty bed. When he checked his phone he saw it was at 1 in the morning. He was about to look for Chanyeol when he felt pain shoot through his back.

"Don't get up yet" Chanyeol said coming out of the bathroom. He gently picked up Baekhyun and carried him to the bathroom bridal style.   
"This might help out a little" Chanyeol said putting Baekhyun in the bathtub filled with warm water"

"I'll go make us food okay if you need help just call me" he said kissing the crown of Baekhyun's head then exiting the bathroom.

Baekhyun came out of the bathroom and grabbed one of Chanyeol's shirts he left out for him. He got excited when he came out of the room and smelled strawberry cake. When he came into the kitchen he saw Chanyeol had prepared bulgogi for them he then noticed Chanyeol was adding the finishing touches to the strawberry cake.

"Channie you want to make me very fat"

"Aww well I want to feed you well my little butterfly" Chanyeol said sticking a strawberry in Baekhyun's mouth

"Channie how come you call me a butterfly?" Baekhyun asked generally curious to where the nick name came from

"Well cause you're like a butterfly, you're beautiful and everyone would want to have you and even though you are capable of taking care of yourself, you're still fragile and need to be protected from harms way sometimes" Chanyeol said as he pulled Baekhyun into a back hug resting his chin on Baekhyun's shoulder.

Baekhyun felt his cheeks heat up at the way Chanyeol had described him.

"Um..Channie what exactly are we"

"What else would we be I'm pretty sure not even close friends do what we did"

"But you haven't even asked me to be your boyfriend" Baekhyun pouted

"Byun Baekhyun will you be my boyfriend"

Baekhyun teased Chanyeol by pretending to think about it.

"If you say yes you will get an endless amount of cuddles and I'll stuff you with food"

"I was going to say yes anyways but yea I'll be your boyfriend!" Baekhyun giggled.

Baekhyun and Chanyeol finally finished their meal and were preparing to go to bed

"Chanyeol can we not go to school tomorrow"

"Baek your brother is really going to kill me then. I'll seem like a bad influence on you"

"But our teachers send you what we learned in class and I have a very smart boyfriend that can help me catch up."

"Why don't you want to go to school"

"I'm lazy and besides I want to spend the rest of tomorrow with you" He answered hoping Chanyeol would actually let them ditch

Chanyeol sighed "Fine now sleep"

Baekhyun snuggled into Chanyeol's chest while Chanyeol wrapped his arms around Baekhyun bringing him closer.

Chanyeol's phone ringing was what woke up the couple

"Hello" Baekhyun groaned as he put the call on speaker

_"Byun Baekhyun why the fuck aren't you at school right now"_

"I'm sorry hyung I'm not feeling too well Chanyeol has been taking care of me" he faked coughing hoping his brother would believe him

_"Nice try if you keep it up I will have to forbid you from seeing Chanyeol"_

"Baekbeom hyung don't worry my teachers have been sending me our work from class so I'll make sure Baekhyun doesn't miss anything" Chanyeol said snatching the phone away from Baekhyun

_"Alright but if Baekhyun actually starts failing in school then I'll actually have to oppose your relationship"_

"Aww hyung you love us too much to do that" Baekhyun teased

 _"Shut up I'll learn to stay strong"_ Baekbeom said ending the call

"Well get up Baekhyun you need a lot of work to catch up on"

"I wish our school would burn down so we could never come back to that hell again" Baekhyun grumbled

Chanyeol was checking his laptop "What the hell Baek one of the students burned their cupcakes and the school was sent home"

"Wow I should do that more often" Baekhyun smiled

"Our Math teacher still gave us review work" Chanyeol snorted

"What did I do in my past life to deserve this!" Baekhyun whined

"Don't worry it's not that hard. We'll eat breakfast and if you cooperate I'll bake you any treat you would like."

"Fine" Baekhyun grumbled They spent around an hour doing all their work. Since they still had time they finished their song, both of them feeling proud at how well they composed it.  
  


* * *

"Baek wanna go to the arcade I'm bored"

"Yep it could be our first official date" Baekhyun smiled lacing their fingers together

Once they got to the arcade they began to compete who will win the most tickets.

"This is the last game and we're both tied. I'm sure I'll be the one to kick your ass" Baekhyun said as he entered their last coins

"I was going easy on you"

"Yea right the looser will have to give the winner all their tickets then"

Chanyeol ended up winning and Baekhyun handed over his tickets regretting feeling over confident. Chanyeol had left Baekhyun there standing on his own. Baekhyun felt Chanyeol right behind him. He thought the taller would tease him but was proved wrong when he felt something soft being shoved in front of him

"Here"

When Baekhyun looked up he saw the two panda plushies he had been eyeing since they came into the arcade

"Thank you Channie I love you!" Baekhyun pecked Chanyeol's cheek

They were now on their way home Baekhyun kept on skipping happy over his toy.

"Baekhyun today you will have to stay at your own house and I'll pick you up in the morning to go to school"

"Do I have to" Baekhyun pouted as he held on to Chanyeol's arm.

"Butterfly your brother misses you"  
Baekhyun just nodded seeing no way to get out of staying home

While Baekhyun kept jumping around a guy bumped into Baekhyun luckily Chanyeol caught him on time. Chanyeol got mad and didn't bother looking at the person that bumped into his small boyfriend.

"Watch where you're..."

"Yeollie"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Story Time! The scene where Baekhyun said he wished the school would burn down was actually inspired by my friend. We had a project due one day and she didn't finish it and wished our teacher got into an accident and it actually ended up happening. Of course he's still alive but I found it kinda creepy.


	13. Chapter 13

"Yeollie"

Chanyeol cringed when he heard that voice again

"Baek let's go" Chanyeol said pulling Baekhyun away from that guy

"Chan wait" The guy said grabbing the back of Chanyeol's shirt and pulling him backwards

"I have nothing to say to you sir"Chanyeol tried to get his grip off of him but couldn't help but tremble

The guy didn't want to let go of Chanyeol.

By the way Chanyeol was shaking Baekhyun could tell that this was the asshole that made Chanyeol the way he was today.

"Let go before I call the police" Baekhyun interfered. 

The guy hesitated but ended up letting go of Chanyeol while glaring at the smaller who returned the glare. Baekhyun pulled Chanyeol away from the guy and held on to his hand tightly leading him to his house. The whole walk home was silent. Chanyeol was deep in thought wondering why he had to come back, wasn't he still supposed to be in jail?

"I guess it's time to say goodbye" Baekhyun interrupted their silence

"We're here?"

"Yes Chanyeol" Baekhyun chuckled "I'll see you tomorrow" Baekhyun said before wrapping his arms around Chanyeol's neck pulling him down for a sweet kiss

The latter finally relaxed, his mind was only on Baekhyun and he wanted to change his mind and bring the smaller home with him. But he did promise Baekbeom he would bring Baekhyun home today. They finally separated and Chanyeol leaned his forehead on Baekhyun's

"I don't want to leave you just yet"

"Then don't" Baekhyun cheekily smiled

"I promised Baekbeom you would come home" Chanyeol pouted separating them

"Wait I forgot, you get to keep the big Panda" Baekhyun said handing Chanyeol the panda plushie

"Can I keep the smaller one" Chanyeol chuckled

"Yea sure"

"Now this will remind me of you when we're not together" Chanyeol said giving Baekhyun one last peck.

"Chan stop" Baekhyun giggled feeling his cheeks get warmer

"Bye Baek" Chanyeol waved seeing the smaller get into his house 

"It's about time you come home" Baekbeom said obviously watching the whole scene from the window

Baekhyun blushed not meeting his brothers gaze knowing he would start teasing again

"Food is on the table I'll be in my room if you need anything" Baekbeom said before going upstairs

* * *

"Baekie" Chanyeol said poking Baekhyun's cheek

"I don't want to" Baekhyun grumbled in his sleep turning so his back was facing Chanyeol

"Hurry we'll be late" 

Baekhyun just pulled Chanyeol onto the bed with him wrapping his arms around his waist while snuggled into Chanyeol's chest.

"Baek get your lazy ass up" Chanyeol groaned letting the smaller cuddle against him

"Yah what's the meaning of this. I told you to come in and wake him up" Baekbeom yelled from the door startling Chanyeol who scrambled to get up

"Fine I'll get up" Baekhyun grumbled going into his bathroom leaving Baekbeom and Chanyeol in the room. 

Chanyeol just rubbed the nape of his neck feeling like he would get scolded by his boyfriend's older brother.

"Baekbeom hyung I'm sorry you had to see us like that" 

"It's fine I was young once too—"

"You still are very young!"

"Very funny, anyways I don't really mind as long as you take good care of my baby brother"

"Yes sir" Chanyeol smiled relieved Baekbeom doesn't hate him

Baekhyun came out of the bathroom still half asleep. Chanyeol just laughed at how cute his boyfriend's bed hair looked. 

"Baekkie you need a haircut"Chanyeol said while combing the poofy hair strands

"Hurry up or you'll miss breakfast" Baekbeom said from downstairs.

Baekhyun pulled his boyfriend downstairs, getting out of his state of stupor at the mention of food.

They began to eat the omelettes Baekbeom had prepared for them quickly before Baekhyun pulled Chanyeol out the door quickly to get of dish washing duty(although he knew he would probably have to do the dishes after diner anyways) 

When they had arrived to school Baekhyun noticed Chanhyun standing there in front of his locker with roses. The Baekhyun from a month ago would have been blushing like a high school girl but right now he wants nothing to do with the other twin knowing what he is truly capable of. 

Chanyeol had possessively put his arm around Baekhyun's waist while Baekhyun began to walk towards the roof but Chanhyun had ran over to them and grabbed his hand

"Fuck off" Chanyeol growled

"Please Baekhyun this will be the last time I bother you guys"

"Chan I won't take long" Chanyeol let Baekhyun go having a bad feeling about this as he saw his boyfriend get dragged away from him by his twin brother

"What stupid excuse will you make now" Baekhyun growled when they came to a stop

"Just break up with Chanyeol"

"Why should I?"

"Because if you don't I will leak this" Chanhyun took his phone out and showed Baekhyun a video of a 13 year old Chanyeol. 

The quality was very poor and Baekhyun felt his blood boil at the fact that Chanyeol seemed to be passed out as the person violated him

"What the hell is wrong with you he's your brother why are you doing all this!" Baekhyun was beyond pissed right now

"He took away everything I loved so I will do the same to him" Chanhyun grinned evilly

"Just know Chanyeol's future depends on you I don't know many music schools that will accept students with these types of videos, or what if he does go famous one day imagine what kind of scandals could go around" Chanhyun said guilt tripping Baekhyun

"I'll stay away from him but don't think I won't get you back for this" 

Chanhyun had hugged Baekhyun and kissed his forehead.

* * *

Chanyeol had a bad feeling about leaving Baekhyun alone with Chanhyun. When he finally got the courage to go up to the roof but regretted what he saw. He left immediately feeling betrayed. If he would have stayed a bit longer he would have seen how Baekhyun pushed Chanhyun off of him and kick Chanhyun in the shin.


	14. Chapter 14

The whole day Baekhyun successfully avoided Chanyeol. He felt really guilty but he already had a plan and Chanyeol had to be absolutely clueless in order for it to work.

"Class tomorrow your projects are due. Remember you have to perform in front of the class if you want to receive full credit" Their teacher said at the end of class.

Chanhyun quickly pulled Baekhyun out of class

"Chanhyun stop that hurts I just need to talk to our teacher real quick"

"About what?"

"My project"

"You get five minutes" Chanhyun said walking away. Baekhyun was relieved he didn't question him any further.

"Miss"

"Yes Baekhyun"

"Can I talk to you it's about Chanyeol please I only have five minutes"

"What's wrong with Chanyeol" She panicked

"It's just Chanhyun is blackmailing me to be his boyfriend"

"So you and Chanyeol did end up dating" She squealed until she realized what Baekhyun had said "Wait what do you mean blackmailing?"

"I'm sure you know about everything that has happened to Chanyeol. Chanhyun he..is blackmailing me with...with Chanyeol's video and I don't know what to do. I don't want to break up with Chanyeol" Baekhyun said finally breaking down "I don't want to be the reason he can't be successful in the future. I promised him I wouldn't hurt him but I-"

"It's okay Baekhyun"

"I think we should obviously need to report him to the police but we'll need to find evidence, he's escaped the law once and he'll probably do it again"

Baekhyun nodded as much as he hated it he would have to break up with Chanyeol at least so his plan could work out.

"Don't worry I'll take care of Chanyeol and make sure he doesn't do anything stupid"

Baekhyun nodded he had two minutes left so he had to get back to Chanhyun. When he got out he bumped into Chanyeol.

'Why do you have to keep making it hard for me' Baekhyun thought. He avoided Chanyeol's gaze and was about to leave but Chanyeol was quick to pull him into a hug.

"Why do you keep running away from me what did that asshole tell you now"

"I thought we could work this out but I was wrong" Baekhyun said sternly making sure his voice would not give him away

Chanyeol didn't know what else to do so he cupped Baekhyun's round cheeks and smashed his lips over Baekhyun's. Out of instinct Baekhyun couldn't control himself as he circled his arms around Chanyeol's neck, his fingers running through his hair and responded with a heavy heart. Chanyeol pulled apart when he felt that Baekhyun was crying.

"You don't mean it"

"Huh" Baekhyun sniffed

"If you don't like me then why didn't you push me you even responded. Baek please don't do this to me, don't give me mixed signals if you really don't feel anything"

"You trust me right"

"Of..of course I do" Baekhyun saw Chanhyun walking up to them from the corner of his eye.

"I'm sorry" Baekhyun whispered barely audible for Chanyeol to hear

"Then why the fuck don't you trust me in this. Are you really that naive to think that I could sincerely love you. You disgusting piece of shit. I can't believe you couldn't see I was playing you this whole time" Baekhyun said making sure Chanyeol didn't see him breaking down. He felt bad, he didn't mean any of that.

'I'm doing this for you we need to stay strong I don't want you to keep hurting. I know you told me to not get involved but Chanhyun needs to stop' Baekhyun thought.

"I hate you Byun Baekhyun I should have known you weren't any different from them. I should have known our promise meant nothing to you" Chanyeol yelled back pushing Baekhyun as far away from him walking in the opposite direction. Chanyeol didn't know he was making Baekhyun feel worse he was too clouded by anger to even think logically.

Chanhyun smirked as he saw the whole scene in front of him and to top it all Baekhyun walked towards his direction instead of chasing after his brother.

"You did well princess"

Baekhyun punched Chanhyun taking out his frustration on him.

"If you don't want anything else to happen to him then you should treat me with respect you bitch"

Baekhyun just walked away from him relieved. One piece of evidence down but he needed better information that clip wouldn't prove anything he will have to endure staying with Chanhyun a bit longer. As he began walking home it began to rain making the scene look like it was straight out of a cliche romance movie.

 _Now it really feels like I'm in some stupid k-drama_ Baekhyun thought as he looked up at the clouded sky feeling how his tears began to mix with the rain making his vision more blurry than it already was.

* * *

"Baekie you're finally home why didn't you bring your umbrella you're gonna get-"

"Achoo"

"Go to bed I'll make you soup" Baekbeom sighed

Baekbeom came to Baekhyun's room with medicine and some food

"I'll kill Chanyeol the next time I see him. I told him to take care of you and he makes you walk home without an umbrella. We don't even live far from his apartment why couldn't he bring you home" When Baekbeom saw Baekhyun crying he stopped talking.

"Did you two..."

"I did it I want him to be safe"

"Baek"

"Please hyung I'll solve this on my own if I need your help I'll just ask"

"Fine but if anyone hurts you again I will not hesitate to kill a bitch. Just eat your food and focus on recovering"


	15. Chapter 15

_3 days later_

It was Friday and Baekhyun had argued with Baekbeom that he didn't want to go to school but he couldn't hide in his room forever. In the three days he stayed home, his friends would stop by to bring him food and his homework for the day and were also begging him to come back to school. Kyungsoo kept on complaining how Lay and Luhan would abandon him and how when it would just be the three of them the two would start a conversation in Chinese leaving him out of it but it always ended in Baekhyun teasing Kyungsoo with the fact that he still has Jongin so in the end there is no reason for him to feel lonely.

"Baekhyun you're back!" Kyungsoo was the first to greet him. Baekhyun just chuckled at how cute his friends were being

"I'm sorry guys but I need to talk to Baekie" Chanhyun said ruining Baekhyun's mood completely. 

Baekhyun put his phone to record hoping he could get the evidence he needed to get rid of this guy. As soon as Chanhyun and Baekhyun went into an empty classroom Chanhyun pushed Baekhyun into the desks.

"Where were you" Chanhyun growled 

"I got sick"

"Then why didn't you answer any of my calls or texts. By the way I saw Chanyeol go by your house. You aren't perhaps cheating on me are you"

"No" 

Chanhyun slapped Baekhyun "Since you didn't stay away from him I might just leak his video"

"Chanhyun please I swear I haven't talked to Chanyeol lately"

"You're a horrible liar, what a coincidence that you both have been missing school lately on the same days."

"You can ask my friends " Baekhyun rolled his eyes. Chanhyun punched Baekhyun in his ribs this time.

"I won't leak his video but I will do something much worse"

"Hyun please stop this he is your brother, he has suffered enough please stop using me. I hate doing this"

"No if I have you then that means I'm better than him so until he moves on I will not leave you alone. If I have to shed blood then I won't hesitate to do so. He was supposed to die not my sister and I will make him pay for that" Chanhyun said burying his foot in Baekhyun's ribs applying more pressure with each word he said

"Oh and I was thinking of letting him off the hook but since you sided with him even though you are MINE I will make sure to make his nightmare a reality." Chanhyun chuckled evilly leaving Baekhyun on the floor.

Baekhyun stopped recording and ran to the music teacher to show her the evidence he collected

"Will...will this be enough for the police" he panted breaking into a coughing fit 

"I hope so he is threatening someone's life in the clip and look at how he left your cheek. They'll at least charge him for physical abuse. Don't worry I'll take care of this you could go to class"

"How is he doing. Chanhyun said he hasn't been coming to school?"

"He stayed in the park while it was raining and caught a cold. I took care of him so don't worry. I had to drag him to school today so hopefully you can clear up some things with him later."

"Okay."

"Baekhyun thank you for doing this, I know that's not enough for what you had to go through in his hands but I really do appreciate it"

"I will do anything for him he's worth it" Baekhyun lightly smiled

"Oh and Baekhyun I know that you two just came back to school but you will be the first ones to perform today" Baekhyun just nodded while taking out the sheet music he and Chanyeol worked on giving one of the copies to his teacher since they had both been absent and did not hand it in

He walked out the music room and bumped into Luhan who rushed him to the infirmary.

Luhan demanded Baekhyun to tell him what happened but he wouldn't say anything just yet.

"Lu I'm going to the roof can I please go alone"

"Alone! after what happened you expect me to let you go anywhere alone"

"Please Lu I need to think things through right now and I want to do so without having anyone around"

"Okay but text us if anything happens" 

Baekhyun nodded as he ran to the rooftop finally letting his tears fall. He glared at the sheet music he was holding, regretting even joining the class. He felt so stupid for trusting his gut to keep the class. If he would have actually gotten any other class than music then his future would have been written out differently. He wouldn't feel so broken once again but deep inside he knew no matter what he tried to change he would have still gotten to know Chanyeol and fall for the giant.

It's funny how people say to live life doing what makes you happy, to live with no regrets. But for Baekhyun music has brought him nothing but misfortune since a small age

He began to chuckle when he realized how pathetic was right now letting himself get used once again, suffering for the person he loves only this time he doesn't regret it. He needs to stay strong this time, He won't fail once again. 

However, Baekhyun was still terrified of what Chanhyun was capable of doing for revenge. He knew it wouldn't be so easy talking to Chanyeol knowing Chanhyun had eyes everywhere. He had finally got and idea and ran to his homeroom class getting everything prepared.

 **Chanyeol I'm so** _excited to eat strawbe_ **rry for **_celebrating the end of this project. I'm_ **hurting you **_by not sharing it with you I know it's your favorite._ _I just want you to know_ **I** **never meant anything I told you** **I** _never_ **love you** . **and in a way I have kept my promise even if you don't understand right now. I know I hurt you** **but** _I never intended my game to go this far **.**_ **I did this to protect you **_so I told you the truth because I felt bad for lying to you after I found out about your past._ ** If it means **_I can finally get to be away from you I'm glad. I feel like_ **I have to be in an abusive relationship **_if I continue to stay by your side_ **. I don't care** _about you any more_ _and_ **you have gone through enough and I want to end it.**

It was messy and didn't make sense but Baekhyun hoped Chanyeol would be able to crack the code after all Chanyeol wasn't that dumb. 

It was lunch time and as Baekhyun walked to the canteen people would look at him and begin to mutter stuff under their breaths but Baekhyun could care less. As soon as Baekhyun spotted Chanyeol getting a snack from the vending machine Chanhyun grabbed him pulling way too close to him making Baekhyun feel uncomfortable.

"Baekie where do you think you're going"

"I have a project to discuss with him I only belong to you why would I disobey He flashed a fake smile

"It's about time you knew your place" Chanhyun smiled back. Baekhyun left Chanhyun and went to Chanyeol

"Hey...um we have to present today and here is the sheet music I was wondering if you could play the piano. Chanyeol just stared at him blankly

"Sure" he said trying his best to keep his voice from cracking  
  
Baekhyun was starting to miss those days where it was just him and Chanyeol nothing stupid interfering with their relationship.

He so badly wanted to throw himself in Chanyeol's hold, feeling warm and loved once again, but he knew he couldn't at least not with Chanhyun following his every move ready to make Chanyeol's life a living hell with every mistake he makes.  
  


* * *

The end of the day came and Chanyeol wanted to know what Baekhyun meant in that small letter he wrote. He began to piece things together but wanted to know what his brother told Baekhyun to have him acting like this.

"Baekhyun Chanyeol it's your turn to present."

Chanyeol began playing the piano and then Baekhyun began to sing while Chanyeol sang the backup vocals. Their voices together sounded perfect leaving the whole class surprised since they have never heard their voices.

 _Yeah (stop, stop, stop, stop)_

_Oh, oh, (oh, oh....)_

_oooh (stop, stop, stop, stop)_

_As the day falls into darkness, you come up to me quietly_

_You save me from a nightmare, but before I'm aware you seem to fade away (as if you were never there)_

_It's just as if I've lost you, you, you_

_The night sky's empty, silent... out there nothing moves_ _So, baby, hold on_ _I need to be with you, but the distance between us is so vast that I don't know what to do_

_You're showered by the glow of the moonlight_

_It's so enchanting; can't get you out of my mind_ _Frozen like an image; barely in sight, but there forever_

_Can't reach out to touch you_

_or to hold you in my arms_ _Even if I close my eyes, I can never dream of you_ _'Cause you're not here with me; you're not in my story_ _It only hurts, the more I try to get to you_

_I know this needs to stop, stop, stop, stop, yeah_

_I know I need to stop, stop, stop, stop, yeah_ _I let you go without calling out to you_ _'cause I'm scared my tears, baby, will only get your wings wet_

After they had finished their song the whole class clapped for them. This scene reminded Baekhyun of the night before Chanyeol had left for Japan and it made his mood drop again. The phone ringing and their teacher telling them to be quiet is what snapped them out of their thoughts.

"Chanyeol you're needed in the nurses office it should only take five minutes."

Baekhyun got nervous when he saw Chanhyun smirking 

**_"Oh and I was thinking of letting him off the hook but since you sided with him even though you are MINE I will make sure to make his nightmare a reality."_** Chanhyun's words from earlier made him even more nervous. He wanted to ask for a bathroom pass but felt Chanhyun glaring at him knowing Baekhyun kind of knew what was going on.

Chanyeol walked into the nurses office and saw no one in there. He was suddenly pushed and heard the door lock. When he turned around he saw the person he least wanted to see.

"Hey Chanyeol did you miss me"  
  
  



	16. Chapter 16

"What do you want?"

"Something really simple actually"

"And that is"

"Become my slave"

"No" Chanyeol was about to leave when the guy had said something that made him mad

"Alright then I'll just go after your small boyfriend

"Stay away from him" Chanyeol said as he grabbed the guy by the collar

"But he's not even your boyfriend anymore" the guy smirked

"Jaekwang go back to wherever the hell you came from I don't want to see your shitty face anymore stay away from the both of us you can fuck with Chanhyun all you want but leave me and that kid out of this"

"What if I told you I want that kid all to myself just imagining me on top—" 

Chanyeol kneed this guy in his crotch area not allowing him to say another word

"It would be a shame if he disappeared and it would be your fault for not accepting my offer. Think about it it's either sacrifice yourself or I sell that kid he would sure make me a lot of money and you know well what I'm capable of"

"I'll do it"

"Fine your first task is to get on all fours"  
Chanyeol did as he was told he wanted the ground to eat him alive. He is being used all over again. _Once again he is weak_

"This is for telling your nosy aunt everything, and for all the time in jail I spent"

Jaekwang got his belt out and hit Chanyeol. Chanyeol felt how his blood was seeping out with every lash he felt on his back and arms. He felt empty everything was going wrong he just wants Baekhyun to comfort him like he always does. But he knows that can't be possible because he doesn't deserve to be happy ever since his sister's accident he was never able to find happiness again and he was slowly starting to accept that.

"School is almost over I want you to clean this mess don't leave any traces of what happened and I'll consider going easy on Baekhyun"

"Wait...I..I thought you wanted me to become your sex slave"

"Hah come on Chanyeol don't make me laugh"Jaekwang harshly gripped his hair "Back then you were perfect, so young, innocent, naive but now"He looked him up and down to emphasize what he meant"You're dirty, used no one would want you"He said with a such menancing voice to assure Chanyeol would get the message.

Jaekwang closed the door leaving Chanyeol on the floor lifeless.

Chanyeol saw the blood coming out of his arms seeing his old scars fading made his skin feel itchy. He broke a glass container with medicine in it. _You're used and dirty, that's why Baek could bever fall for such a disgusting piece of shit like me.  
_ He brought the piece of glass to his skin and began to reopen his wound losing his mind for a while.

* * *

Class was about to end and Chanyeol still hasn't come back yet. This made Baekhyun really worried.

"Miss can I leave" 

Their music teacher also felt like something weird was going on and let Baekhyun leave class early. Chanhyun was glaring at Baekhyun but Baekhyun ignored him the police will have to deal with him later. He grabbed Chanyeol's bag and walked towards the nurse's office. There was a sign to not disturb which made Baekhyun more uneasy. He heard slapping noises and panicked he tried opening the door but It was locked. The bell was about to ring and the guy from the other day came out.

"Hi cutie you remember me" the guy smirked

"What did you do to Chanyeol"

"He shouldn't be your concern anymore"

Baekhyun pinned the guy against the wall "what did you do to him. **_Answer while I'm still asking nicely_** " Baekhyun growled, the anger very evident in his voice

The guy didn't answer Baekhyun. This made Baekhyun mad he made sure to punch the guy in the stomach and twist his arm backwards hearing a small popping noise before running into the nurse's office.

He walked in and saw Chanyeol digging a piece of glass into his arm. He noticed there where other bruises on him.

'No this wasn't supposed to happen. I failed. I couldn't keep you safe'

"Park Chanyeol what are you doing"

Chanyeol looked up at him he looked like his life has been drained out of him. Baekhyun took the blade away from him and he hugged Chanyeol making sure to not hurt any of his wounds but Chanyeol still winced in pain.

"I wanted to keep you safe why would you do this to yourself" Baekhyun sobbed

"Why are you here you should get back to Chanhyun" Chanyeol said emotionless

"This is not about Chanhyun you big idiot. I should care about the people I love first"

"Sto.."

"Channie just let me explain Chanhyun said that if I didn't leave you he would spread the video about your incident. I didn't want to be the reason you can't be successful so me and Ms. Park gathered evidence to make sure he can't hurt you anymore but I'm too late" Baekhyun sobbed

Chanyeol hugged Baekhyun back feeling light headed. Baekhyun laid Chanyeol on one of the beds and treated his wounds. He then ran towards Ms. Park's room.

"Where do you think you're going Baekie" Chanhyun pinned Baekhyun to the wall and began punching and kicking him probably cracking his ribs in the process.

Baekhyun was tired of feeling weak all the time.

He knows he's not weak and all he wants right now is Chanyeol's safety he smirked as he easily got Chanhyun off of him and punched him making sure to fracture his jaw. A part of him was glad to finally have stood up to him it was something that he should have done a long time ago and as much as he wanted to make sure Chanhyun paid for hurting Chanyeol, Baekhyun held back knowing Chanyeol needed him at the moment

He could hear Chanhyun calling out to him but Baekhyun ignored him and went into Ms. Park's room

"Miss call an ambulance Chanyeol he's knocked out"

Ms. Park quickly dialed the ambulance while Baekhyun went back to infirmary not wanting to leave Chanyeol alone. When the ambulance arrived only one person could go in with Chanyeol so Baekhyun went in and Ms. Park drove to the hospital. 

Ms. Park was the one who took care of what has been going on with Chanhyun and Jaekwang while Baekhyun stayed in the hospital not leaving his side.

Baekhyun desperately waited for Chanyeol to wake up. The doctor said he lost some blood and he hasn't been eating well lately so he needed to recover. 

Baekhyun has slept in the hospital next to Chanyeol for almost two days. He was about to go to sleep when he felt Chanyeol tighten the grip on their hands. 


	17. Chapter 17

Baekhyun forgot about sleep when he felt Chanyeol move. He called the doctor to come in and after they finished checking him up they said he was free to leave but would need at least a week of rest.

"Channie Ms. Park has signed your papers already we can go home now" Chanyeol just stared at the wall showing no emotions.

He grabbed Chanyeol's hand and helped him get off the hospital bed. Ms. Park was waiting for them outside the hospital. She drove them to Chanyeol's apartment and left them alone wanting them to clear up their misunderstanding.

"Channie I ordered take out and look Baekbeom made us cake" Baekhyun said feeding Chanyeol a strawberry but the latter didn't want to eat.

Baekhyun sighed he brought Chanyeol to his room so he could rest. Baekhyun sung Chanyeol to sleep and when Chanyeol fell asleep he clinged onto him like a koala not wanting to let go.

"I'm sorry I couldn't help you." Baekhyun sobbed he felt like it was all his fault. He thought he was making things better but everything took a turn

_**"Don't leave"** _

_**"Please Baek..you promised ... you were supposed to be different"**_ Chanyeol mumbled in his sleep. Baekhyun just hugged him tighter feeling so guilty he had left Chanyeol when he needed him the most. The people who had hurt him the most came back and Baekhyun wasn't able to keep him safe like he had promised. His eyes slowly trailed to the scars Chanyeol had made on himself

_"If he shows any signs of self harming please don't hesitate to bring him to receive help"_

Baekhyun thought back to the words the doctor had told him earlier only now noticing there were a couple faint lines that had healed but were still visible

Baekhyun slowly gave his scars light pecks just as Chanyeol had done to him. He was feeling the lack of sleep finally getting to him.   
  


* * *

When Chanyeol woke up he expected to wake up alone but was surprised when he felt something heavy on him, he saw Baekhyun stayed with him. He noticed Baekhyun had eye bags and the side of his face was swollen.

'It's because of me he's like this I only cause everyone around me pain' Chanyeol thought

"I'm sorry Baek I told your brother I would take good care of you but look at how he left you"   
Baekhyun stirred in his sleep before he rubbed his eyes trying to rub the sleepiness away. He finally looked up and locked eyes with Chanyeol. Chanyeol just looked down avoiding his gaze.

"Chan what's bothering you" Baekhyun said holding Chanyeol's hand to prevent him from running away from him. Chanyeol just gently caressed Baekhyun's cheek running his thumb softly on the smaller's abused cheek

"Why did you do it. Why did you let him hurt you like this"

"It was only going to be until the authorities took care of him. I didn't expect Jaekwang to also be behind this if I did I would have came to school to prevent this" Baekhyun sobbed

"I should've listened to him if I would have never gotten attached to you this wouldn't have happened"

"No Channie I was the one who chose to be by your side. I did this because I love you and wanted to end everything that's preventing you from being happy. I don't care that he hurt me the important part here is that they can't do anything now."

"But I'm not worth it I'm weak and disgusting and used-"

"Channie so am I but that won't stop me from risking myself for you. To me you will always be worth it. For you I will be strong because I know you would the same if it was me" Baekhyun said tearing up making Chanyeol tear up as well

Chanyeol couldn't resist it anymore he leaned closer to Baekhyun and closed the gap between them. This is what the both of them have been longing for this whole time. To be able to be with each other isolating themselves from the rest of the world.


	18. Chapter 18

A week has gone by and Chanyeol is slowly getting better with the help of Baekhyun. The couple would just be lazying around Chanyeol's apartment with Baekbeom bringing them food to make sure Baekhyun didn't burn the place down.

Mr. Park had called Chanyeol and Baekhyun was hoping he was apologizing for neglecting his son for so long, but he knew he was asking for too much and wasn't surprised when it was only to ask Chanyeol to remove the reports made against Chanhyun since money wasn't enough to get him out. Baekhyun just took the phone away from him not allowing him to continue scolding Chanyeol for being a "bad son". Chanyeol was doing better lately and Baekhyun wasn't going to allow his father to ruin everything.

Even though they didn't want to they had to return to school eventually. As they walked into school everyone was surprised to see Chanyeol finally talking and to see him smiling and not with that frown he always had, for a second they thought it was Chanhyun but they knew it couldn't be him since he was still in jail.

Baekhyun wanted to introduce Chanyeol to his friends when a group of girls came and approached them.

"Yah how dare you hurt our Chanhyun oppa " One of the girls screeched while pushing Baekhyun slightly

"Are you happy he got taken away because of your stupid lies you slut!" Another girl said before the couple could walk away

Chanyeol grabbed Baekhyun's arm to take him away from the group of girls.  
"Ignore them" He whispered in his ear

"And you! how can you do that to your own brother. How can you be so heartless and go after his boyfriend and how can this slut leave his boyfriend for his brother. What do you see in him Chanhyun is just perfect do you know how many people would kill to be in your place."

"Then why don't you ask him out and have that perfect man to yourself." Baekhyun said through gritted teeth. He was the one to pull Chanyeol through the group of girls. The girls were still yelling at Baekhyun and were following the couple until Kyungsoo came to the rescue

"Do I need to suspend you girls" Kyungsoo said while glaring at the girls

"No Sunbae we're sorry"

"I don't want to see you guys harassing my friends again this includes Chanyeol" Kyungsoo said making Chanyeol shocked at how Kyungsoo addressed him. The girls walked away while mumbling apologies to the couple but their leader made sure to make a disgusted face towards the couple.

"Thank you Kyungie" Baekhyun hugged his friend

"Anything for you Baek but how are your bruises" Kyungsoo said looking at the both of them

"We're fine don't worry..Where's Lay and Luhan"

"ugh don't remind me about them I've been very lonely without you here" Kyungsoo pouted

"Where was Kai" Kyungsoo just blushed when he heard the latter's name

"Okay maybe not that lonely" Kyungsoo mumbled. When Lay and Luhan met up with them they both hugged Baekhyun really tight but making sure not to hurt him.

"Baek those people are getting really annoying if I wasn't part of the student council then I would have beaten them to a pulp" Lay sighed

"Don't listen to them we're almost done with high school anyways." Baekhyun said ruffling Lay's hair

"But Baek what they're saying is really bad that bastard is changing up the story making him the victim" Luhan said clenching his fists.

"Don't worry Baek I'll stop this" Chanyeol said

"I'll help you!" Everyone except for Baekhyun agreed

"Guys it's fine what we should be worrying is the music festival the school is having. There will be talent agencies there and maybe we could get scouted" Baekhyun said excitedly.

"I'm going to gather up the boys and compete as a dance crew" Lay said excitedly

"I guess that leaves me and Luhan knowing you two will compete together"

"Your last performance was perfect I can't wait to see what you'll do this time" Luhan added

"As much as I hate breaking you guys up we're going to be late to class" Lay interrupted them

* * *

Once they got home Baekhyun was stressing over the music festival he was worried if his voice cracked or if he would forget his lines he would probably ruin this opportunity for Chanyeol.

"Babe you'll be fine" Chanyeol hugged Baekhyun

"But what if we don't win"

"Baek I don't care if we win or not your voice is beautiful and the judges are stupid if they don't believe it."

"I guess but what song are we going to sing"

"What if we do a cover"

"Hm on what though"

They looked at each other as if sending a telepathic message before they began working on their cover losing track of time. When they heard a knock on the door they realized it was past dinner time. Chanyeol got up to answer the door frowning when he saw Baekbeom.

"Hyung I already told you to just come in you don't need to knock" Chanyeol said letting Baekbeom in

"You guys should really lock the door what if my Baekie gets kidnapped one day"

"Then they won't make it out alive, between the two of us you really think they'll even be able to make it past the door" Chanyeol chuckled

Baekbeom nodded seeing his innocent brother and knowing he is capable of breaking his bones if he wanted to

"FOOD!" Baekhyun yelled while hugging Baekbeom, almost dropping their food "Yah hyung be careful you almost dropped my food" Baekhyun pouted.

  
The trio were eating happily when Baekhyun decided to tell his brother about the music festival

"Hyung there is a music festival at our school and me and Chanyeol decided to sign up"  
Baekbeom almost choked on his food and was on the verge of crying

"Really Baek are you serious right now" Baekhyun just nodded "I'm proud you finally overcame your fear. Chanyeol thank you for bringing back my old Baekhyun" Baekbeom said hugging the couple

"Am I missing something" Chanyeol asked confused. Now that he thought about it Baekhyun wouldn't really like to sing in front of people. The day Chanyeol had came over to Baekhyun's house Baekhyun didn't want to sing he kept on insisting on playing the piano but he gave in and sang half of the first line. Before Chanyeol could compliment him Baekhyun kept saying he was off key and that it sounded horrible but Chanyeol denied everything and kept praising Baekhyun which is how he ended up singing more than half of their song. Is that the reason they were tearing up?

"Do you want me to tell him"Baekbeom asked the smaller breaking Chanyeol from his thoughts Baekhyun only nodded

"When Baek was small he really enjoyed music and our mother found that if he were to really become famous one day we could finally stop being poor. She began to train him but not a day would go by without her insulting him because according to her he didn't have a good range-"

"She took my hyung away from me saying I was no good to be her son when I began to lose my voice. The doctors said my voice would never be the same so that made me no good for her. After that my dad would only blame me for being the cause that my mom left he would abuse me and he wouldn't even let me talk at all since he said my voice was annoying. During that time I had found a passion for art and began to paint beginning to despise music since it was what made my family fall apart" Baekhyun couldn't finish so Baekbeom took over. Chanyeol just pulled Baekhyun in for a hug scared of what he'll hear next

"Our mother had died just a couple years after we left Baek leaving me as Baek's guardian if something was to happen to my dad one day. One day I had received a call that Baekhyun was found unconscious and they were looking for the person responsible. I had found out our dad had hurt him in ways a father should never treat their son. I was able to get full custody of him but he had already been scarred. He was all bones he had so many scars from what that monster had done to him and he wouldn't talk anymore. I tried to get him to move on but Baekhyun only focused on making sure he wasn't weak anymore. He would spend all his time training for Hapkido and would go to the competitions at the time I was grateful he began to talk again and was slowly becoming his old self but I then decided he should go back to school. Baekhyun refused to take any music classes but I was able to sign him up without noticing. He was mad at me at first but I think I should be receiving a thank you" Baekbeom said joking at the end to lighten up the mood a little.

"Thank you hyung it's thanks to you I was able to meet him" Baekhyun said snuggling closer to Chanyeol

"It's late I should get going" Baekbeom said wiping his tears and leaving the couple alone

"Chanyeol thank you for helping me move on" Baekhyun said hugging Chanyeol really tight

"I could say the same for you" Chanyeol said pulling Baekhyun in for a kiss


	19. Chapter 19

I have been in this detention cell for almost a week now. My dad is doing everything he can do to get me out. But there's nothing he can do, with Baekhyun's testimony there is no way they can brush off what I have done. The only question I have right now is was it all worth it?

I thought I would be glad to see Chanyeol suffering but in the end I still feel empty. He is still tall and handsome, smarter, he still has his talent and I'm left with nothing.

He even got to keep the man I like. At first I did see Baekhyun as some trophy that Chanyeol wanted but could never have, because he was destined to be mine in the end. The way Chanyeol saw him when he walked in on Baekhyun's first day I knew I had to make him mine. But when he kept choosing Chanyeol over me, it would make me go mad. I couldn't help the jealousy that I felt, even if he had a bad reputation Baekhyun was still not hesitant to choose him. 

I had built my own empire with lies and now that it has crumbled down I am left with nothing. The only person that stayed was my dad, well at least that's one thing Chanyeol will never have, the support of a loving father.

Why do I suddenly feel guilty now? I guess being in this cell for the past week will obviously make me reflect on everything I haven't been able to think about for the past 5 years.

"Park Chanhyun you have a visitor"

I followed the officer to that tiny room that allows me at least feel the smallest freedom. He uncuffed me and closed the metal door behind him.

"Son I have been speaking with the lawyer and the least amount of jail time he can get you is five years as long as you say you're guilty for hitting that slut—"

"Dad stop it, don't call him that"

"Son he cheated for that poor excuse of a son—"

"Dad why do you hate me brother so much, you used to love him so much, you thought he was talented—"

"It was his talent that ruined my family, If your sister would have let those people take him then she would be alive. He wouldn't have killed her, your mom would be alive"

I can't take it anymore the lies I have said have gotten way too far. Being this selfish makes me feel like I'm being suffocated. It feels 100x worse than stealing a cookie and lying about it as a kid. Sometimes when people lie they begin to believe their lies are true but this is not the case. I'm a murderer, I could've stopped there but I almost raped my brother's boyfriend, I'm an asshole

"Dad I killed Yoora everything was my fault" I admitted 

"Son don't take the blame for his mistakes you couldn't have killed her, you were with us remember" My dad said in such a gentle voice as if it could calm me.   
I looked in his eyes knowing that would be the final time he would look at me that way

"No dad..it was me I paid someone to kidnap Chanyeol, I wanted Chanyeol dead not her"

He looked at me thinking I was joking around but when I stayed quiet I saw the change in his face. There it is now I really am alone

"Why would you do such a thing"

"I was Jealous that my brother had all your attention, he was always perfect in your eyes and I thought if I got rid of him then we could all be happy, but it's only now I realize that wasn't the answer. If it was him who died it wouldn't have made a difference we all would have been just as sad"

"That's enough" 

He seemed to be contemplating his past decisions just as I was doing the last couple of days.

"I'll accept my sentence. You won't have to deal with me anymore, just do me one favor and forgive Chanyeol, he has never done anything wrong"

I was about to get up when he reached for my arm

"I know you have have practically ruined our lives but you're still my son. I wish I would have told Chanyeol the same thing instead of blaming him for the death of my family. We both owe him an apology don't you think?"

"You're not disowning me"

"I have at least a year of life left, I don't think I could live with myself knowing that I hate either of you two. You guys are all I have left"

"What do you mean by a year"

"I smoked and drank so much I have ruined my body, I have cancer. I guess this is my karma for not treating you guys right"

"Dad what about operations, we have enough money"

"Money is what ruined us"He sighed "Chanhyun I have a year to make my son forgive me, you on the other hand have a life time, form now on let's only do good"


	20. Chapter 20

The day for the music festival had finally come. Lay had brought Sehun and Kai to perform a dance for the judges. Luhan and Kyungsoo decided to sing What is Love? for their preformance. Baekhyun and Chanyeol were one of the last people to sign up so they would perform their piece last. 

Baekhyun was worried about being the ending act since the last performances always get remembered the best. Would they be able to make the whole show memorable Or would everything go worse than he had imagined

"Chanyeol I can't do this"

"Baek you'll be fine your voice is beautiful I want you to believe it. Forget what people say about it." Chanyeol said pulling Baekhyun for a side hug.

"And now our last act Chanyeol and Baekhyun performing their cover of Love Song"

All around them was whispers

_'Can they even sing'_   
_'Chanyeol probably swapped with Chanhyun so he could take credit for his work'_   
_'Of course those two would perform they'll probably lip sing and then bribe the judges to win'_

Baekhyun was trembling behind Chanyeol 

Chanyeol knew that since he is taller than Baekhyun he could use this as an advantage and hide Baekhyun behind him as he strummed on his guitar.

> _I do believe All the love you give  
>  All of the things you do   
> Love you Love you   
> I'll keep you safe Don't you worry_
> 
> _I wouldn't leave Wanna keep you near  
>  Cause I feel the same way too   
> Love you Love you   
> Want you to know that I'm With you _
> 
> _I will love you and love you and love you  
>  Gonna hold you and hold you and Squeeze you   
> I will please you for all times   
> I dont wanna lose you and lose you and lose you   
> Cause i need you i need you I need you   
> So I want you to be my lady   
> You've got to understand My love _
> 
> _You are beautiful beautiful beautiful beautiful beautiful beautiful Girl  
>  You are beautiful beautiful beautiful beautiful beautiful beautiful Girl _

They both ended the song forgetting the crowd in front of them. The crowd of students were stunned it was Baekhyun's friends and brother that began to clap and cheer the loudest slowly followed by everyone else in the audience. 

"Alright settle down everyone. I guess it's obvious who the winner for tonight is"  
  
They brought over the trophy and handed it over to Baekhyun and Chanyeol.   
  
"We had a lot of talent tonight but you two stood out the most." The host smiled at them hugging them to congratulate them .  
  
Baekhyun and Chanyeol walked off the stage and were congratulated by their friends.   
A familiar person cleared their throat. When Baekhyun heard this he put Chanyeol behind him ready to beat anyone who tried to come between them.

"I thought I made it clear to stay away" Baekhyun growled

When Baekbeom saw Chanyeol's twin and a middle aged he went to call security. Their friends had also left to give them privacy but still kept a close eye on them in case something were to happen

"Chanyeol I.."

"Mr. Park I don't see why you have to be here I thought I made it clear we should have nothing to do with each other. If this is about your son again then I will cancel the case and have him free but I don't want to see you two near us anymore."

"Hyung for once this is not about me"

Chanyeol flinched when Chanhyun grabbed his arm and he heard Chanhyun call him his brother again

"I came clean and will accept my sentence, we came to apologize" Chanhyun then dropped to his knees

"Hyung I'm sorry for hurting you over my jealousy, I'm sorry I tried to kill you and for killing Yoora and everything I have ever done to you. Baekhyun I'm also sorry for bringing you into this. Can you guys forgive me from the bottom of my heart I want to tell you guys I truly am sorry"  
  
Baekhyun and Chanyeol stood there not knowing what to say. 

"Son I also want to apologize for the way I treated you after your mother died I realized that this family has been ruined since that day but taking out our anger on something won't bring them back. I want to live the little life I have left knowing that you have forgiven me and that I had a good relationship with my sons even if it was for a little while" he was also about to go on his knees but Chanyeol stopped him. 

"Both of you guys shouldn't have to that I forgive you but it doesn't mean I fully trust you guys it will take more than an apology for you guys to repair what you have done"

"And we're willing to do that. If you want we'll treat all of you guys to a celebratory dinner. I know food will not fix anything but I'm allowed only one day before my sentence so we want to spend it with you"  
  
Chanyeol looked at Baekhyun but Baekhyun only shrugged making Chanyeol sigh   
"We will accept your offer"

Everyone went out for dinner Chanyeol was skeptical at first but nonetheless enjoyed his time with his family and friends. Everything was finally going right for him.


	21. epilogue

It has been 2 years since EXO has debuted. Everyone was happy to have debuted along with their friends and make new ones as well.

EXO was currently attending their end of the year awards. The group was glad to have been receiving a lot of recognition lately. They had taken a break from promotions because Chanyeol's father had passed away a year later than they had expected and the members wanted to be with him during his days of mourning. Chanhyun was allowed to attend the funeral and had his sentence shortened so he will be able to take over his father company soon. Chanyeol was glad he and his dad were on good terms before he passed so neither could have any regrets.

Chanyeol was snapped out of his thought when he heard that they had won the Daesang award. All of them were shocked and climbed on the stage believing that the MC might have read the card wrong. But when they saw the MC hold up the card with their band name on it they began to shed tears of joy not being able to believe what was going on. They were handed the award and Suho made a speech thanking their fans for their award and soon the mic was handed to Chanyeol.

"Uh not only do I want to thank our fans for this award but someone very special to me. He was the only one who supported me with wanting to become a musician in the future. He was my only family at the time and I want to thank you for coming into my life and getting to know my true self, Baekhyun, _my little butterfly "_ Chanyeol said hugging Baekhyun while crying on his shoulder. The crowed awed with how cute the couple looked on stage. Baekhyun also grabbed the mic from Chanyeol lightly kissing his forehead before starting his own speech.

" I also want to thank you Chanyeolie for helping me when I was in a dark place and for helping me feel confidence in my voice once again. Hyung I know you are watching us and I want to also thank you for everything you have done for me and lastly I want to thank Eris for making this day possible." Baekhyun smiled at the crowd while the rest of the members began to get off the stage.

When they sat down most of the audience praised the couple for being strong despite the comments they would get. But the couple wouldn't even pay attention because as soon as they would be put in a room together the whole world was shut off and in their eyes it was only them, which would always result in Suho scolding them for always forgetting the cameras are always on them so to not get to carried away.

But the fact cameras are always on them never changed anything, it didn't stop Chanyeol from doing a public proposal which ended up being one of the most viewed videos on the internet.

Baekhyun and Chanyeol had lived a rough life but they didn't care as long as they had each other. They were their own support and nothing could ever break the two soulmates apart again. They lived the rest of their lives as a happily married couple doing what they enjoyed the most, music.  
  
  



End file.
